Konoha Health
by Azhy
Summary: Eres la mejor doctora... pero no puedes salvarlo. Ni a él...ni a ti, de la soledad. Diversas pairings.
1. Milagro

**Disclaimer applied.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Siempre me pareció que lo básico para la vida era creer en uno mismo, no en los demás. La familia, que pareciera tan importante en la niñez, no iba a mantenerte para siempre. Llegaría el momento de dejar el nido e independizarse. Ser alguien. Y yo no quería ser solo alguien, quería destacar. Y con lo obstinada que siempre fui, lo logré.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy doctora. Tengo un muy bien pagado trabajo en el hospital Konoha Health, uno de los más importantes en Tokio. Llegué como residente cuando tenía veintitrés, ahora, a mis veintiséis, se me considera como la segunda mejor doctora en el hospital, después de mi jefa y maestra, Tsunade Senju.

Mi especialidad es la medicina diagnóstica, debido a todos los años que empeñé en la teoría medicinal. Había tenido la oportunidad de asistir cirugías impresionantes y tratar enfermedades extrañas, por lo que no era fácil de sorprender. Me gustaban los casos difíciles, aquellos que ya habían sido descartados por otros doctores debido a que no habían podido encontrar alguna cura; aquellos que representaran un reto para mí.

A pesar de todo eso, juro que no me había tocado ver nada como lo que vi hace un tiempo. Hace más de un mes hubo un gran accidente automovilístico en una de las principales autopistas de Tokio. Un conductor de tracto camión, quizá demasiado cansado, había quedado dormido frente al volante. Las consecuencias: más de veinte choques que trajeron consigo una estela de sangre y muerte.

No representó más que una prueba para mí; un reto para saber cuán capaz era de salvar vidas ese día. Probarme a mí misma que era la mejor.

Era un día nevado, una tormenta había azotado la noche anterior y las carreteras y autopistas se encontraban resbaladizas. Lo suficientemente peligroso ya sin los conductores cansados.

Recuerdo que la mayoría del personal nos encontrábamos en urgencias. El hospital estaba repleto de malheridos quejumbrosos postrados en camillas. Heridas menores y contusiones por las cuales no había que preocuparse demasiado, pero sí lo suficientemente escandalosas que le hacían pensar a uno que eran peor de lo que en verdad eran.

Tenía una terrible jaqueca y los lamentos de las personas solo estaban empeorándolo. Envidiaba a Hinata, ella se encontraba en una importante cirugía tratando de salvar las piernas de un conductor que había quedado prendado dentro de su automóvil. Y yo me encontraba ahí vendando la cabeza de una anciana que relataba con gran emoción el no recordar ni siquiera haber salido de casa.

—El golpe debe haber sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba —exclamé mirándola con repentino interés.

—No —contradijo la mujer que la acompañaba. Presentaba solo rasguños y algunos moretones—. Padece Alzheimer.

Suspiré agotada y les di un pase verde a las mujeres, con el cual podrían retirarse. Inspeccioné el área de urgencias y en todos los rincones había lo mismo, personas quejándose de jaquecas o heridas menores. Nada realmente interesante.

—¡A un lado, a un lado! —escuché la voz de un hombre en la entrada.

Un grupo de paramédicos entraban deprisa, empujando una camilla en la cual venía una joven entre veinte y veinticinco, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Era de tez bronceada, manchada por la sangre que emanaba de una herida en su brazo. Respiraba con dificultad a pesar de tener puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno que seguramente le habían puesto de emergencia.

El mar de gente que se encontraba ahí no me dejaba ver con claridad su cuerpo más allá de su pecho, por la tanto no comprendí la gravedad del problema hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de mi campo de visión.

Sangraba de una herida prominente en el brazo derecho, parecía tener golpes en la cabeza, pero lo más relevante era un tubo enterrado en su abdomen. Seguramente ya había dañado de gravedad varios órganos internos.

Atenúe una sonrisa, evidencia de mi emoción por algo más interesante que un par de huesos rotos y me aproximé hasta ella.

—Informe —pedí al paramédico.

—Contusiones craneales, heridas superficiales y el tubo atravesando su abdomen —la miró con un toque de lástima—. Su auto quedo prensado entre otro y un muro de concreto. Fue sumamente difícil sacarla de su vehículo. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, necesita una transfusión de inmediato.

Asentí y la revisé superficialmente de manera apresurada. Llamé a Shizune que corría llevando algunos vendajes y le ordené que se preparara el quirófano dos. La chica debía ser tratada en ese mismo momento, de no ser así las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

Una vez en el quirófano, mientras me lavaba, pensé en ella, en lo que estaría pensando su familia.

—Tenten Ama—susurré. Los paramédicos habían encontrado su identificación en su billetera, en el bolsillo de sus jeans. En el otro bolsillo un sobre blanco con el nombre "Neji" escrito por fuera.

Entrecerré los ojos e intenté hacer memoria. El nombre se me hacía vagamente conocido.

Le resté importancia al asunto cuando todo estaba listo para proceder con la operación. Se trataba de una cirugía arriesgada debido a toda la sangre que ya había perdido y que seguía perdiendo. Conseguirle sangre suficiente había sido difícil debido a todas las que se habían hecho en el transcurso de la mañana. Sus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas, pero yo haría hasta lo imposible por salvarla. Era una buena manera de saber que tan capaz era de manejar una situación así.

Suspiré y me concentré en la chica y en mi equipo de operación. Fue una cirugía larga y extenuante. Se había logrado retirar el tubo de su cuerpo, pero había otro problema: varios órganos internos estaban severamente dañados. Se logró salvar la mayoría, pero su condición aún era crítica. Pasaría la noche en terapia intensiva, y aún así no estábamos muy confiados de que pudiera pasar de esa misma noche.

Su rostro denotaba sufrimiento y cansancio, no la serenidad que generalmente dan todos los fármacos para adormecerlos y evitarles el dolor. Lucía demacrada.

—Se ha contactado con sus familiares ya —Shizune se acercó con un folder con todos los datos de la joven—. Están en la sala de espera.

—¿Qué tal urgencias? —cuestioné revisando la información.

—Ha sido un día duro, falto de personal. Pero creo que lo peor ha pasado —intentó sonreír.

Miré a la chica—. Lo dudo mucho. Yo creo que lo peor está por venir.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera a paso cansado. Entré ahí y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. La tristeza y el desconsuelo eran palpables en esa habitación. Decenas de familias esperando por información satisfactoria, rezando porque sus seres queridos estuvieran bien.

Caminé con decisión hasta el centro de la habitación y recité con voz fuerte y clara:

—Familiares de Tenten Ama.

Un par de ojos me miraron con la esperanza de traer información de sus parientes, pero solo tres personas se levantaron de sus asientos y se aproximaron a mí con velocidad. Dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres y la mujer se veían mayores, aproximadamente más de cincuenta. Ambos tenían cabello oscuro y ojos cafés; supuse que serían sus padres. El otro hombre era joven, de cabello largo y castaño, atado en una coleta baja. Poseía un par de inusuales ojos perla, igual que Hinata.

Fruncí el ceño al reconocerlo. Era Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata. Lo había visto en un par de retratos que tenía ella en su oficina. Creí que estudiaba en el extranjero, no tenía idea de que estuviera en Japón.

—Doctora Sakura Haruno —me presenté.

El hombre mayor asintió a manera de presentación—. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija, doctora Haruno?

—Su estado es crítico —la señora Ama sollozó sobre el brazo de su marido, el la abrazó conciliadoramente—. Su auto quedó atrapado entre otro vehículo y un muro. Un tubo atravesó su abdomen.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó el hombre con los primeros rastros de llanto en sus ojos—. Pero ella estará bien, ¿cierto?

La fuerza en sus palabras me pareció ser más una manera de auto convencerse de que su hija estaría bien, que su fe en ello.

—Se ha logrado retirar el tubo de su cuerpo, pero ha sufrido daños severos en los órganos internos y ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Doctora, por favor —la madre tomó una de mis manos—, dígame que mi niña estará bien, por favor.

—En mi opinión profesional, es muy probable que ella no pase de esta noche. Lo lamento mucho.

La madre de la joven cayó de rodillas exclamando un grito de agonía. Su esposo se apresuró a abrazarla, llorando sobre su hombro. Miré a Neji y el parecía dentro de un shock, completamente estático y con la mirada perdida. Asentí levemente y me retiré de ahí.

Había avanzado un par de metros cuando una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo. Voltee y me encontré con Neji. Su respiración estaba acelerada y parecía sumamente nervioso.

—¿Puedo verla? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz.

Suspiré con lástima—. Ella se encuentra en terapia intensiva, no creo que sea la mejor idea…

—Por favor —me miró suplicante—. Puede ser la última vez que la vea con vida.

—No es posible.

—Te lo imploro, solo un momento.

Cerré los ojos y cedí ante su aspecto desesperado. Asentí y lo guíe a donde se encontraba la castaña. Ambos nos lavamos y nos colocamos el vestuario reglamentario antes de entrar a la habitación.

Neji avanzó con pesar hasta la cama en donde ella se encontraba recostada y yo me quedé en la puerta, solo observándolos.

Se hincó al lado de ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Escondió su rostro en su pecho y empezó a murmurar cosas que no alcancé a entender. Bajé la vista, apenada por el estado de ambos.

—Por favor, Tenten.

Desvié la mirada al comprender que no era a mí a quien le hablaba.

—No me dejes. Renunciaré a todo por ti. La empresa, el apellido. Nada de eso importará…pero quédate.

El silencio embargó la habitación. La variación de tiempo entre el pitido de la máquina que constataba que ella seguía con vida difirió. Segundos después, la línea en la pantalla del aparato se volvió recta, y un pitido más agudo pareció llevarse el aire de la habitación. Inevitablemente, aquella línea marcó la muerte de la chica.

—Tenten —susurró consternado.

Me apresuré a su lado y le ordené que saliera de ahí, pero no me hizo caso. Segundos más tarde un grupo de residentes entró a auxiliarme. Uno de ellos ya llevaba el resucitador.

Se trato de sacar a Neji en vano mientras yo procedía a prepararla. Di la orden de marcar un determinado voltaje y me preparé para hacerlo. Tres veces, tres intentos para que ella sobreviviera, no más.

—Uno, dos, tres, ¡despejen!

Su cuerpo se convulsionó, pero la maquina no marcó pulso alguno.

—De nuevo. Uno, dos, tres, ¡despejen!

Su pulso mostró una variación que desapareció rápidamente. Escuche a Neji llamándola repetidamente.

—¡Sáquenlo de aquí! —grité mirando a un par de residentes que forcejaban con él.

—Doctora Haruno —llamó una de las jóvenes practicantes—. Ella ya…

Negué con la cabeza—. Una vez más.

De repente fue como si alguien me hubiera sumergido en el agua. Escuchaba el sonido del aparato, ese pitido constante, la voz de Neji y los residentes forcejeando con él. Escuché el sonido de las placas chocando contra su piel, descargando electricidad por su cuerpo, pero todo el sonido era difuso, apenas perceptible.

Me pareció que nadé hasta la superficie y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pude oír como Neji la llamaba desesperadamente, libre de los brazos de los residentes, a un lado de ella. Vi con claridad como la tomaba de las manos y la desesperación que sentía se filtraba a través de sus ojos.

Y yo me sentía sin aire, como si hubiera luchado desesperadamente por salir del agua. Respiré hondo, subí la mirada hasta el reloj que colgaba de la pared y solo atiné a decir:

—Hora de la muerte: Doce dieciséis.

—¡Tenten!

Me di la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero un ruido me detuvo. El sonido del aparato que marcaba el compás de los latidos de su corazón. Volví rápidamente hacia ella y ni siquiera intenté apartar a Neji, que lucía más sorprendido que yo. Guié mi mano hasta su cuello, palpé su yugular y comprobé que, efectivamente, tenía pulso. Muy débil, pero pulso al fin y al cabo.

—Increíble —balbuceó la joven practicante—. Ella estaba…

—Está viva —pronuncié con fuerza.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Neji se abrazara más a ella.

* * *

Tenten había pasado la noche en terapia intensiva bajo mi observación. Aún me costaba creérmelo, pero ella en verdad estaba con vida.

Claro, había que someterla a diversos estudios y varias operaciones le esperaban si es que quería conservar la vida que acababa de recuperar, pero el hecho más importante era ese: que estaba con vida, que aún respiraba.

Tardó en despertar, pero cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y Neji fue la primera persona a la que vio a su lado, la vi sonreír por primera vez. Y en sus ojos no había señal alguna de querer dejar la vida que había recuperado. Ya no tenía ese semblante agónico de cuando llegó. Era una persona nueva, con muchas ganas de vivir. Ella siguió bajo mi cuidado y pude verla evolucionar durante varios meses, mismos que Neji prácticamente no salía de ahí.

Hinata se sorprendió muchísimo cuando supo que yo la había tratado. Según me contó, Tenten y su primo habían tenido varios altibajos últimamente en su relación, a causa de su tío, quién insistía en que Neji tomara posesión de las empresas de su familia. Por supuesto que eso conllevaba consecuencias que Tenten no estaba dispuesta a afrontar, como el matrimonio arreglado que Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, le había impuesto a Neji. Razón por la cual Tenten lo había dejado.

Iba saliendo de la habitación de Ama cuando apareció Hinata con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

—¿Cómo está ella?

Volteé hacia la habitación y suspiré—. Bastante bien a decir verdad.

—Bueno, han pasado algunos meses —comentó dirigiendo su vista en la misma dirección que yo—. Su recuperación ha sido más rápida de lo que esperaba.

—Sí —comenté abstraída mirando a la pareja—. A pesar de todo, tu primo apenas se ha apartado de ella en todo este tiempo.

—Lo sé, Neji no parece el mismo —suspiró—. Es un milagro.

Solté una pequeña carcajada—. No me digas que las enfermeras ya te han contagiado con esa ridícula historia del milagro del amor —comenté burlona recordando la patética historia que se había inventado en los pasillos del hospital acerca de cómo Tenten había vuelto a la vida.

Hinata sonrió—. No me parece que el hecho de que Tenten haya vuelto a respirar sea un milagro, eso es más bien una incógnita médica —miró mi semblante sorprendido—. Yo hablo de Neji.

—No te entiendo —le dije francamente confundida.

—Acaba de llamarme mi padre: está furioso. Neji acaba de renunciar a la presidencia de Hyuuga Corp —abrí los ojos por la impresión—. Le ha dicho a mi padre que tiene otras prioridades, y cuando él le ha preguntado a que se refería, Neji solo contestó: Tenten.

—Vaya…

Me miró con fijeza—. Eso, Sakura, es un verdadero milagro —y entró en la habitación antes de que yo pudiera contradecirlo.

Volteé hacia la habitación y pude ver a Tenten, sonriendo. No era ni la sombra de la persona que llegó muriendo a urgencias. Ella parecía feliz, y Neji a su lado, también, por el simple hecho de que ella seguía respirando.

Sonreí sarcástica y negué con la cabeza, alejándome de ahí. ¿Milagros?

—Tonterías.

.

* * *

.

Editando.


	2. Cariño

_**Bueno, el segundo capítulo de esta serie.**_

_**Pareja: SaiIno.**_

_**En sus marcas, listos… a leer**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-**_

Ese día me levante tarde. Mi turno empezaba hasta las diez de la mañana. Me duche, vestí, desayune algo y me dirigí al hospital. Al entrar note, que había mucha gente espantada, susurraban cosas. Me aproxime a recepción, donde pude divisar a Hinata.

_-De lo que te perdiste Sakura-me dijo apenas me vio._

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunte, mientras firmaba unos papeles._

_-En la mañana, apareció una chica en urgencias, al parecer, había intentado suicidarse, tenía varios cortes en sus muñecas, es por eso que la trajeron aquí-dijo la pelinegra._

_-¿Y?-pregunte yo._

_-Pues que estando aquí, la curaron y la sentaron en una camilla. Apenas tuvo al alcance un bisturí, se lo encajo en el estomago, ¡Fue todo un espectáculo!-explico Hinata._

_-¿Se encajo un bisturí?-pregunté yo sorprendida, ella asintió-¿Y donde esta ella?-pregunte._

_-La llevaron al quirófano uno, al parecer no se hizo mucho daño-me dijo._

_-Gracias-dije y empecé a caminar había el quirófano uno._

_-Sakura-me llamo mi compañera-¿Quieres el caso de una chica suicida?-pregunto. Yo asentí- No cambias-me dijo antes de volver a su trabajo._

Cuando llegue al quirófano, la operación, ya había sido terminada. Como dijo Hinata, los daños fueron muy leves. No había algo realmente interesante en ese caso, sin embargo, por alguna razón, me sentí atraída hacia él. Tal vez era la curiosidad, ¿por qué una chica como ella se suicidaría? Era bonita y por lo visto, también era de dinero. Sus finas ropas, ahora rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, lo comprobaban. Además, a pesar de su estado, lucia hermosa. Su largo cabello rubio, hacían un perfecto contraste con su tez blanca y sus ojos celestes.

Con ayuda de mis influencias, logre que me asignaran el caso, sin embargo, tendría ayuda, del psicólogo del hospital, Sai. Lo conocía desde hace años y debo decir, que sus habilidades en la psicología, eran impresionantes. Había estado en varias de sus conferencias, e incluso, muchas veces, lo acompañe a centros de recuperación mental.

Fui hasta la oficia de Sai, quería saber su opinión sobre la chica.

_-¿Y tú qué crees?-le pregunte._

_-Pues, no he podido hablar con ella, así que no sabría que decirte-me explico._

Nos fuimos hacia la habitación, la paciente aun seguía dormida, pero lo que me llamo la atención, es que Sai, al verla, se ruborizo un poco, al parecer no era la única que había notado su belleza.

_-No entiendo por qué haría algo así, no parece tener una mala vida-comente mientras veía su cartilla._

_-A veces, una vida llena de lujos, no es exactamente, una buena vida-explico él._

_-Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema, Sai-dije._

_-He tenido varios casos de niños ricos, que no están conformes con lo que tienen-dijo Sai._

_-¿Quieren mas?-pregunte yo sorprendida._

_El rio un poco-No me refiero a eso, no están conformes, con que el dinero sea más importante, para su familia, que ellos mismos-explico._

_-Ah, supongo que esa puede ser una razón-_

_La chica comenzó a despertar. Al verse en el hospital, trato de levantarse._

_-Espera, no puedes, estas recién operada-le avise a la chica._

_-¡Quiero irme de aquí!-exclamo ella._

_-Tranquilízate-dijo Sai con voz suave, la chica sorprendentemente, se calmo al momento-Mi nombre es Sai, ella es Sakura-dijo mirándome. Yo asentí- vamos a ayudarte-_

_-¡No necesito su ayuda!-exclamo la chica-¡Ustedes solo quieren juzgarme!-reprocho ella comenzando a llorar._

_Sai levanto el mentón de la chica-No vamos a juzgarte-dijo sinceramente-Queremos ayudarte- explico. La chica asintió-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto._

_-Ino Yamanaka-dijo, yo me apresure a escribir su nombre en la cartilla._

_-Bueno señorita Yamanaka, ¿quiere platicarnos que paso?-pregunto Sai._

_-Solo Ino-dijo ella-solo llámame Ino, por favor-pidió-todos me dicen señorita Yamanaka, odio que lo hagan, no soy alguien importante, mi madre si lo es, yo no-explico ella._

_Está bien, Ino, cuéntame que fue lo que paso-pidió Sai._

_-No paso nada-_

_-Entonces, ¿porque intentaste suicidarte?-le pregunto él._

Ella__rompió__en__llanto_**, **_Sai__entendió__que__tal__vez__no__era__el__momento indicado para hablar con ella.

_-Dejemos que se recupere, Sai-pedí yo. El asintió._

La dejamos a cuidado de varias enfermeras, para que no hiciera alguna locura.

_-Ino Yamanaka, hija de Clarisse Yamanaka, dueña de la cadena de florerías Yamanaka-explique yo-vaya esta chica es rica-_

_-Por lo que me dijo, de que la llamara solo por su nombre, puedo adivinar que lleva una vida ajetreada-comento._

_-También lo que dijo sobre que ella no era alguien importante, pero que su madre si-dije yo._

_-Al parecer no le gusta la vida que lleva, su madre, debe ser respetada por todos, por lo tanto, ella al ser su hija, igual. De seguro le gustaría llevar una vida normal-comento él._

_-¿Una vida normal?-pregunte yo-¿Quién quiere una vida normal, cuando puedes tenerlo todo?-_

_-Lo material no es todo-me regaño-a veces es más importante, darle un poco de cariño a tus hijos, en lugar de un auto, o algo por el estilo-dijo él._

_-Si tú lo dices-dije yo no muy convencida._

El tiempo paso, mientras Sai y yo seguíamos tratando a la chica, con el paso de los días, nos dimos cuenta de que la teoría de Sai, era cierta. La chica quería llamar la atención de su madre, solo buscaba un poco de su cariño. Después de una semana la señora Clarisse apareció en el hospital. Tuvo una larga platica con Sai, quien la convenció, de que le pusiera un poco mas de atención a su hija. Después de la charla con Sai, Clarisse, hablo con Ino. Se perdonaron todos sus errores y prometieron empezar de nuevo.

Sai, había acordado con Clarisse, que Ino, iría a terapia una vez a la semana, por lo cual, la vería seguido. Sin embargo, una semana después, fue dada de alta, yo pasaba por la entrada cuando vi a Ino despedirse de Sai… con un abrazo. Sonreí, al ver a ambos chicos sonrojados. Estaba segura de que a Ino ya no le faltaría…cariño.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Bien… **

**Que les pareció?**

**Se merece un review?**

**Me dejaran uno?**

**Hare otra pregunta?**

**No es cierto, espero que les haya gustado, yo casi lloro, al escribirlo. Pero en fin…**

**Creo que el próximo que haga será un ShikaTema.**

**Y para Chelsea272: Gracias por apoyarme en todos mis fics.**

**¡TE QUIERO!**

**¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!**

**Y si, habrá Sasusaku hasta el final. No dejaría sola a Sakura.**

**Recuerda que te quiero, pero si me dejas un review, te querré mas que hace unos minutos ^_^**

**Sin más **

**Chao.**


	3. Proteccion

**Tercer capítulo!!!**

**Debo decir, que hasta ahora, es el que más me ha gustado escribir, porque en ninguna de mis historias, le había dado un protagónico a esta pareja.**

**Díganme sentimental, pero poco falto para que llorara.**

**Bueno.**

**En sus marcas, listos… a leer**

**O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-**

Llevaba por lo menos cuatro días, de no aparecerme en la clínica. No sabía que me ocurría, últimamente me la pasaba pensando boberías. Como seria el hombre de mis sueños, si es que llegara a tenerlo. Además de que esos días, me la había pasado viendo novelas románticas. ¡Qué estupidez!

Al fin ese día, reuní todo el coraje que tenia para levantarme, me di una ducha de por lo menos una hora. Mi subconsciente no me pondría tan fácil, el reto de volver al trabajo. Al llegar al hospital, algunas enfermeras me vieron sorprendidas, tal vez pensaron que había muerto. O quizás Tsunade-sama ya me había despedido y yo ni enterada estaba.

Me dirigí hasta la oficina de Hinata, omitiendo cualquier tipo de comentario, de mis compañeros, sobre mi desaparición. Al llegar toque a su puerta.

_-Pase-se escucho del otro lado._

Lentamente ingrese a la pequeña habitación.

_-¿Y ese milagro?-pregunto burlona._

_Reí nerviosamente-¿Se ha notado mucho mi ausencia?-pregunte._

_-Pues considerando que eres una de las mejores doctoras de Konoha Health, si, pero muy poco-dijo sarcástica._

Yo suspire pesadamente.

_-Sera mejor que vayas a ver, a Tsunade-sama, debe estar preocupada-dijo devolviendo la vista a unos papeles en su escritorio._

_-¿Preocupada o enojada?-le pregunte._

_-Yo diría que enojada… muy enojada-comunico, sin mirarme._

_-El apoyo se siente Hinata-dije encaminándome a la salida._

_-Suerte-dijo antes de que saliera._

_-Gracias-dije irónica. Pude escuchar su melodiosa risa, una vez que cerré la puerta de su oficina._

Con miedo fui hasta la oficina de mi jefa, toque dos veces. Cuando un _"Adelante"_, sonó del otro lado de la puerta, entre. Di unos cuantos pasos y pude notar la sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara, acompañada del sonido de la puerta, cerrándose detrás de mí. Trague pesado, no eran bueno presagios.

**-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Después de que mi jefa me regañara, por lo menos durante dos horas, pude salir de ahí. No sin antes, explicarme mi siguiente caso. Aun recuerdo su sonrisa malévola cuando me lo dijo.

_-La hermana del gobernador, fue interceptada, recibió dos balazos, uno en la pierna y otro en el hombro. Las balas ya fueron removidas-arquee una ceja-Tu trabajo será vigilar su recuperación-note un brillo malicioso en sus ojos-recuérdalo, es Temari No Sabaku, trátala bien-exigió mi jefa sonriendo._

Ella sabía, cuanto odio hacer eso, más si se trata de personas importantes. A mí no me gusta estar al pendiente de los pacientes. Solo me importa operar, algo que me represente un reto, **¡UN RETO!**

Pero Tsunade-sama, lo hacía a forma de castigo, por mis inesperadas faltas. En el fondo sabia que me lo merecía. A paso lento, llegue a la habitación de la hermana del gobernador. A cada lado de la puerta, se encontraban dos hombres altos y de traje negro. Sus guardaespaldas.

_-Una niña rica ¡Genial!-pensé irónica._

Después de pasar un rato, tratando de convencer a los custodios, de que era medico, me dejaron pasar. La imagen que me recibió, fue la de una chica rubia de ojos verde azul, en la cama y a su lado, un guapo chico pelirrojo, de ojos parecidos a los de la chica, quien por su elegancia, supuse que era el gobernador.

_-Buenos días, soy la doctora Sakura Haruno, yo seré quien vigile su recuperación señorita Sabaku-informe a la paciente._

_-Un gusto doctora-me contesto ella._

El pelirrojo, solo asintió, en forma de saludo.

_-Bueno Temari-comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo-me voy, te dejo en buenas manos-comento mirándome, yo me ruborice un poco-adiós-dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hermana, quien lo miraba enternecida._

_-Doctora Haruno-dijo extendiendo su mano ante mí, yo le di la mía-un placer-dijo mientras la estrechaba, mirándome de arriba a abajo-Hasta luego-termino soltando mi mano y retirándose de la habitación. Yo estaba rojísima._

Mi paciente rio un poco.

_-No se preocupe doctora, así es el-dijo tratando de calmarme, cosa que no logro._

Pasados unos días, Tsunade-sama, me permitió volver a mi rutina, pero me seguía encargando de Temari. Me relacione con ella, al grado de hacernos amigas. Ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de uno de sus guardaespaldas. El chico alto, de coleta alta y negra, el de la mirada aburrida, que se la pasaba bostezando todo el tiempo. Yo reí un poco cuando me lo dijo, la mirada asesina que me lanzo, me dejo ver que no bromeaba.

_-De verdad Sakura, nunca creí encontrar el amor en mi guardaespaldas-me dijo en una de nuestras tantas charlas, sobre el apuesto custodio._

_-¿Entonces qué esperas?-pregunte yo-¡dile lo que sientes a Custodio-kun!-dije emocionada el sobre nombre que le había asignado al amor de mi amiga._

_-¿¡Estás loca!?-grito sonrojada-¡no puedo decírselo!-_

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunte confundida._

_-Po-porque es mi guardaespaldas-dijo ella._

_-Temari, eso suena como de novela de amor barata, ya en serio, ¿Por qué?-le pregunte._

_-Porque no sé si me corresponda-admitió avergonzada._

Mi localizador sonó, me solicitaban en el quirófano dos. Me levante de la cama, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

_-Nunca lo sabrás, si no se lo dices-murmure antes de salir de la habitación. No tuve que verla, para imaginarme su mirada gacha._

Después de varios días, Temari fue dada de alta, aunque prometimos que seguiríamos viéndonos. Y por mucho que trate de convencerla, sobre que le confesara sus sentimientos al tal Shikamaru, como me había dicho que se llamaba, no lo logre.

Los días pasaron, conformando una semana. Fue el miércoles en la mañana, que me encontraba, desayunando en la cafetería del hospital, cuando vi en las noticias, que el auto, donde viajaban el gobernador y su familia, fue interceptado… de nuevo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, al mismo tiempo que mi localizador vibro en el bolsillo de mi bata blanca. Me dirigí casi corriendo al quirófano uno, de donde había sido mi llamado. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería entrar, temía que si lo hacía, encontraría a Temari en la camilla, con sangre por todo su cuerpo, respirando dificultosamente y peor aún, su vida pendiendo de un hilo, dependiendo de lo que yo hiciera para salvarla.

Respire hondo y entre. Sangre por todo su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad y si, su vida dependía de mí, pero… no era Temari. Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, al reconocer el cuerpo, en la camilla.

_-¿Custodio-kun?-me pregunte a mí misma._

Custodio-kun, era quien estaba tirado en esa camilla, era quien tenía sangre por todo su cuerpo, era quien respiraba dificultosamente, era SU vida, la que dependía de mí. Me sentí más insegura. Sabía que si no le salvaba la vida al amor de mi amiga, jamás me lo perdonaría. Yo sabía que aunque fuera allá y le dijera, que había hecho todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, ella no me lo perdonaría… y yo tampoco.

_-Doctora Haruno-me saco de mi trance, una enfermera-estamos listos-aviso. Fue hasta ese momento en que yo note, que ni siquiera, limpia estaba._

En cuanto empecé la operación, mantuve en mi cabeza, la imagen de Temari, sabía que si ella estuviera ahí, me diría que lo lograría, que la operación seria exitosa. Mire un momento a Shikamaru.

_-Tienes que vivir, hazlo por ella-le susurre a su inconsciente cuerpo._

**-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-**

Me dirigía a la sala de espera, con paso lento, cada vez sentía mis piernas más pesadas, temía no poder llegar y decirle a Temari que…

_-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto mi rubia amiga. Las lágrimas aun eran visibles en sus ojos._

La abrace, nunca me ha gustado, ver a la gente llorar. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía idea de cómo decirlo.

_-Lo siento mucho-susurre en su oído, manteniendo aun el abrazo. La sentí tensarse, contra mi cuerpo, más lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas_.

_-Tendrás que seguir pensando, como decirle lo que sientes a Custodio-kun-le murmure de igual forma._

Se separo lentamente del abrazo, dejándonos cara a cara.

_-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-_

_-Nara Shikamaru está bien, solo necesita reposo-dije dirigiéndome a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí por él-es un hombre fuerte-dije, esta vez, dirigiéndome a Temari, quien sonreía abiertamente._

Después de pocos días, decidí, que al día siguiente, el seria dado de alta. Por lo que me dispuse hablar seriamente con Temari.

_-Mañana lo doy de alta-avise, interrumpiendo la felicidad de mi amiga._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-pregunto decepcionada mi amiga._

_-Temari, se que estos días, que ha estado internado, has podido estar cerca de él, pero no pretenderás que lo deje aquí de por vida ¿O sí?-le pregunte irónica a mi amiga._

_-…-_

_-¡Por Dios Temari!-exclame-estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la tuya, ¿Crees que no le interesas?-pregunte exasperada._

_-¡Es su trabajo!-me contesto de la misma forma._

_-¡Si fuera por trabajo, no hubiera murmurado tu nombre, durante la operación!-le grite enojada. Mi amiga quedo shockeada. Yo tenía planeado omitir esa parte de la historia, pero, no me dejo opción._

_-¿E-el murmuro mi nombre?-pregunto._

_Asentí-No quería decírtelo para que tomaras valor y se lo dijeras-dije mientras salía de mi oficina-pero haz lo que quieras, no olvides que se va mañana-le avise antes de cerrar la puerta._

Salí de mi oficina, dirigiéndome a la cafetería, resignada a que nunca le diría nada. Después de comer, me levante y me disponía a ir a mi oficina, para revisar unos documentos, cuando mi localizador sonó. Me marcaba una emergencia en el cuarto 180, ¡El cuarto de Shikamaru! Mi localizador seguía insistiendo. La imagen de Temari, apretando insistentemente el botón de emergencia del paciente, por si no había un doctor en la habitación, me vino a la mente. Corrí lo mas que pude, llegando al cuarto 180, abrí rápidamente la puerta, preparada para cualquier cosa. No había pasado ni un segundo, cuando volví a cerrarla.

Estoy segura, que mi cara parecía un foquito de navidad. Y no era para menos, lo que había visto en menos de un segundo en esa habitación, nunca me lo espere. Mi localizador aun sonaba, lo que traía a mi mente la imagen que estaba tratando de bloquear. Al fin y al cabo, Temari si había confesado sus sentimientos, y habían sido tan aceptados, que ahora mismo se encontraba sobre Shikamaru, sin blusa, mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Claro, sin obviar el codo de mi amiga, aplastando el botón de emergencia.

Durante toda esa tarde, noche y día siguiente, no pude sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Solo pude sentirme tranquila, cuando vi a Temari y Shikamaru, en la salida del hospital… abrazados.

Me acerque lentamente, hacia la nueva pareja.

_-Es hora de irnos-dijo Shikamaru-gracias por todo-me agradeció._

_-No hay de que-le respondí._

Temari empezó a llorar y se tiro a abrazarme.

_-Calma, que no es la última vez que me ves-le dije-te hablo el sábado para salir, es mi día libre-le propuse, a lo que asintió enérgicamente. _

_-Cuídala… Custodio-kun-dije antes de que salieran. Shikamaru alzo una ceja. Temari rio._

Yo sonreí cuando los vi irse. Me quedaba tranquila. Con Custodio-kun a su lado, lo que menos le haría falta es… _**protección.**_

_**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-**_

_**Wow!!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

_**El siguiente es el NaruHina, es el antepenúltimo o el penúltimo, aun no lo decido. Pero en fin… **_

_**¡QUIERO REVIEWS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI!**_

_**Ah, supongo que no tengo que dar las gracias a Chelsea272 de nuevo ¿O si?**_

_**Inner!: Claro que sí!**_

_**Ahh, bueno, entonces…**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Inner: ¡VIVES EN NUESTROS CORAZONES!**_

_**¬_¬U**_

_**Bueno, sin más por el momento**_

_**Adiós.**_


	4. La verdad de Naruto

**Cuarto capítulo!!!**

**Esta algo triste, pero es necesario, por el bien de la historia.**

**No olviden leer hasta abajo, hay algo que quiero preguntar.**

**Sin más…**

**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER!!!**

**--O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-**

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que empezaba dudar de mi filosofía, sobre la poca importancia del amor.

Había salido en varias ocasiones con Temari y Custodio-kun, lo cual me provocaba un poco celos al verlos tan felices, mientras yo estaba sola. En varias ocasiones, mi amiga me había aconsejado, conseguirme a alguien… como si fuera tan fácil.

Es verdad que había varios hombres tras de mí, cosa que Temari usaba en mi contra a cada momento. Mi _"querida"_ amiga, le había dado mi número telefónico, a por lo menos, veinte de mis compañeros de trabajo. Razón por la cual, me era difícil sobrevivir en el hospital, aparte de que tenía que malgastar mi tiempo libre, en pensar estúpidas excusas para no salir con ellos.

Tan ocupada estaba pensando, en cómo decirle a Genma de radiología, que no quería salir con él, que no me di cuenta, del insistente ruido de mi celular. Fue hasta la noche, cuando acabo mi turno, que saliendo del hospital, revise mi teléfono. ¡Quince llamadas perdidas! Dos de ellas, eran de Temari, de seguro quería ir de reventón, cinco más eran de Hinata. Aunque pensándolo bien, no la había visto en varios días. Revise el resto de las llamadas, eran de mi amigo-hermano, Uzumaki Naruto.

Conozco a Naruto desde que tengo memoria, aunque de pequeños, no lo soportaba, con el tiempo, me di cuenta, de la maravillosa persona que era, tierno, comprensivo y paciente. Era mi mayor confidente en la secundaria. Yo siempre lo ayudaba en sus locos planes, para acercarse a Hinata, de quien estaba enamorado. Recuerdo el último, la pierna rota de Naruto, y mi muñeca torcida, fueron el resultado del plan _"Declararse desde un árbol"_ Teníamos todo perfectamente planeado, no podía fallar, claro que nunca contamos, con que la maldita rama se quebrara. El plan no fue del todo un fracaso, si, estábamos heridos, pero, cuando Hinata bajo preocupada, a revisar a Naruto, este aprovecho para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Recuerdo su mirada de desilusión, cuando ella no le contestaba, pero cuando sintió los labios de la ojiperla sobre los suyos, hasta se le olvido su pierna rota.

Claro que cuando el señor Hyuuga, descubrió la escenita de su hija con mi amigo, con todo y pierna rota, tuvimos que salir huyendo de ahí. Claro, que eso no impidió, que hasta la fecha, ellos dos fueran novios. Sin embargo, Naruto, tuvo que irse a Suna, por trabajo me había dicho el, aunque cada fin de semana, Hinata iba a verlo. Y por supuesto, que él me llamaba seguido. Adoraba escuchar sus _"Sakura-chan, el ramen de Suna, no se compara con el_ _de Konoha, ¡Dattebayo!"_ o _"Mándale saludos de mi parte, a la vieja borracha_ _de Tsunade"_

Inevitablemente, reí un poco, aun mirando las llamadas perdidas en mi celular. Lo guarde en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a mi auto, ya le llamaría a Naruto en mi casa. No pude ni siquiera, reconsiderar esa idea, cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo. Conteste mientras me subía a mi auto.

_-Sa-sakura-se escucho una voz llorosa, por el celular._

_-¿Quién habla?-pregunte confundida._

_-Sa-sakura, soy yo, Hinata-dijo evitando un sollozo._

_-¿Hinata, estas bien?-pregunte preocupada_

_-Tienes que hablar con Tsunade-sama-rogo mi amiga._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte._

_-Na-naruto-kun-dijo sollozando._

Pude sentir a mi corazón, parar su latir por dos segundos, para después, empezar a bombear frenéticamente.

_-¿Qu-que es lo que le pasa a Na-naruto?-no pude evitar tartamudear._

_-Dile a Tsunade-sama, que necesitas un traslado del hospital de Suna-dijo ahora, una voz diferente, un hombre. Aun podía escuchar los sollozos de Hinata._

_-¿QUE LE PASA A NARUTO?-exigí saber, a ese hombre._

_-¡Esta mal! ¡CARAJOS!-regaño el hombre-ahora ve con tu jefa y preparen el traslado-dijo más calmado y colgó._

Yo seguía con el teléfono en mi oído, sentada frente al volante de mi auto. No sentía mi cuerpo. El celular cayó en mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Después de permanecer unos momentos así, procesando la información, salí de mi auto, corriendo en dirección al hospital. Recorrí los largos del pasillo del mismo, bajo la preocupada mirada de doctores y enfermeras.

Sin siquiera molestarme en tocar, entre en la oficina de mi jefa.

_-¡Tsunade-sama!-exclame entrando._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a…?-pregunto parándose de su silla, enojada. Al ver mi aspecto, se acerco a mi preocupada._

_-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-pregunto._

Yo solté el sollozo, que había intentado reprimir.

_-Naruto, Naruto, Tsunade-sama-dije tratando de explicarme._

Su mirada se agrando. Aunque no lo admitiera, le tenía un cariño muy especial a mi amigo, eso lo podía notar ahora, estaba preocupada, igual que yo.

_-Tranquila-dijo abrazándome-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?-pregunto. Definitivamente estaba preocupada, rara era la vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre era bakka o idiota._

_-No lo sé-dije separándome un poco de ella-Hinata me ha hablado, ha dicho que necesita un traslado desde Suna y un hombre me ha dicho que el está mal-le explique, tratando de no llorar._

Tsunade-sama, llamo a Shizune, su secretaria.

_-Pon a Jiraiya al teléfono y necesito un traslado desde el hospital de Suna, rápido-ordeno la rubia. Shizune salió de la oficina._

A los pocos minutos, la misma voz con la que hable, sonó por el teléfono de mi jefa, puso el altavoz.

_-¿El traslado está listo?-pregunto el hombre._

_-Estamos preparándolo, ¿Cuál es su estado, Jiraiya?-pregunto ella, yo la mire confundida._

_-El está muy mal, necesita el trasplante urgente-respondió. Yo me quede en blanco. ¿Trasplante? Por dios, ¿Qué es lo que tenia, mi hermanito? Sin poder evitarlo, caí de rodillas, llorando, desahogándome. Tsunade me miro unos segundos, para después devolver su vista al teléfono._

_-¿Hay alguien compatible?-pregunto._

_Jiraiya suspiro-…No-respondió al fin. Tsunade-sama bajo la vista. Yo no podía ni hablar._

Shizune entro en la oficina.

_-Todo está listo Tsunade-sama, el llega mañana, por la mañana-informo. Tsunade-sama asintió._

_-Listo Jiraiya, lo más probable es que lleguen mañana-aviso mi jefa._

_-De acuerdo, te veré mañana allá-se despidió el hombre y colgó._

Yo me levante del piso y encare a mi jefa.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?-pregunte directamente._

_-Siéntate Sakura-me dijo. Iba a protestar, pero al ver su vacía mirada, la obedecí._

_-Hace cinco años, le diagnostique a Naruto…leucemia-mis orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, sentí un hueco en el estomago, mientras mi cuerpo permanecía quieto, tan solo escuchando a mi jefa._

_-Por petición del mismo, nunca te lo dijimos. El no quería que tú te enteraras, es por eso que nos pidió a mí y a Hinata, que no te dijéramos nada-_

_-¿Hi-hinata lo sabe?-pregunte sorprendida._

_-Así es, solo ella, Jiraiya y yo lo sabíamos, pero nunca te lo dijimos. En secreto, Naruto empezó a ser tratado por la enfermedad, pero cuando los síntomas empezaron a hacerse más obvios, decidió que lo mejor era irse de Konoha. Sabiendo que tú eras doctora, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta, es por eso que se fue a Suna-_

Todo empezó a tener sentido, por eso Naruto se había ido tan repentinamente, por eso Hinata había cambiado tanto, por eso iba a verlo cada fin de semana, su especialidad es la Oncología y a mis espaldas, se había encargado del caso de Naruto.

_-Allá, mi colega Jiraiya y Hinata, se han encargado de su tratamiento, sin embargo, Naruto ha tenido complicaciones los últimos meses y ahora, morirá si no consigue un trasplante de medula espinal-dijo mi jefa. Sentí mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos._

_**¿Naruto? ¿Muerto?**_

Empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, mis ojos estaban nublados y no poda hablar. Quería huir de ahí, quería despertar en mi cama y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Quería poder llamar a Naruto, escuchar de su propia voz, que ese sueño nunca se haría realidad, que él era una persona sana, que no me dejaría sola… que no moriría. El hueco en mi estomago aumentaba conforme los segundos, tenía la boca seca y apenas y podía ver la figura de mi jefa. Veía que movía la boca, pero yo no escuchaba nada.

Cerré un momento los ojos, quedando en total oscuridad, donde solo podía ver un punto amarillo, pronto me di cuenta que era la rebelde melena de Naruto.

_-Ven Sakura-chan, ven conmigo-me decía._

Yo sonreí. Abrí los ojos al sentir que alguien me tomaba el hombro. Tsunade-sama, lucia preocupada, sin embargo, yo sentía una extraña paz, volví a cerrar mis ojos. Naruto estaba más cerca.

_-¡No seas cobarde Sakura-chan, ven conmigo!-decía mi hermano, ofreciéndome una mano, mientras me sacaba la lengua, en un gesto juguetón. Yo le sonreí y la tome._

_**Todo se volvió negro.**_

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-**

**Buaaa¡¡¡**

**No saben lo que me costó escribir esto. Es muy difícil para mí, poner a Naruto, mi amado rubio, en una situación como esta. Sin mencionar a Sakura, la pobre está sufriendo.**

**AVISO: Konoha Health, está llegando a su final, lo cual, por una parte es malo, pero por otra, bueno. Cuando termine esto, me dedicare exclusivamente a Reconsiderando.**

**Otra cosa: Alejita-chan, me comenta que hay personas que no pueden dejar review, porque tienes que pertenecer a Fanfiction, para ello. También me dice, que sería más fácil, si yo permitiera, que todos comentaran, aunque no pertenezcan a la comunidad de Fanfiction.**

**Ahora yo digo…**

**¿Se puede hacer eso?**

**Y si se puede…**

**¿Cómo? Les agradezco de antemano, si lo saben, pero bueno…**

**REVIEWS?????**


	5. Recuerdos

**Quinto capítulo.**

**Si el anterior me pareció triste, este no lo soporte. Es lo mas lleno de sentimiento que he tenido en mi vida. M e gustaría tener una migo como Naruto.**

**Inner: Y un novio como Sasuke OwO**

**¬_¬U**

**En fin, en este capítulo hay muchos recuerdos de Sakura, de todos los momentos que vivió con Naruto.**

**Aclaración: Uchiha Sent, es una empresa, la empresa de Sasuke. Tiene sucursales en Konoha, pero la principal está en Suna.**

**Bueno…**

**En sus marcas, listos… a leer!!!**

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-**

Suspire, como siempre, le hacía mal trió a Naruto y Hinata. Pero, estaba ahí porque él me lo pidió. Yo sabía que era un día muy especial para él, por lo tanto, no podía negarme. Habían pasado pocos días desde su primer beso, aunque al principio Hiashi, le había prohibido a Hinata, que viera a Naruto, ella se había negado por completo, por lo que su padre, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Y aunque el tema del beso no se había repetido, yo sabía que ellos morían por intentarlo de nuevo. Es por eso, que a base de mentiras y sobornos, logre convencer a Naruto de que le pidiera a Hinata, que fuera su novia, a lo cual, había accedido, siempre y cuando yo lo acompañara. Así que ahí estaba yo, al lado de la parejita, de catorce años de edad, sentados en una banca de un parque. Desde hace unos minutos, ninguno de los tres decíamos algo, habíamos quedado en un silencio, un tanto incomodo.

La mirada de Naruto, viajaba de sus manos a Hinata, para después, buscar apoyo en mí. Suspire por vigésima vez. Tome su mano y le di un leve apretón, el me sonrió y se giro hacia Hinata.

_-Hinata-chan, te amo-susurro de improviso, con un leve tinte rosado en su mejillas. Se veía encantador._

Hinata estaba completamente roja, mientras recordaba cómo se respira.

_-Es por eso, que quiero… Yo… tú…-balbuceaba mi amigo._

_-Na-naruto-kun-logro pronunciar Hinata._

_-Etto… yo bueno… que si…-_

_-¿¡QUE SI QUIERES SER SU NOVIA!?-grite impaciente. Ambos me miraron sonrojados, algunas personas que paseaban por ahí, me veían como si yo fuera una loca._

_-Hinata-chan, yo te amo, ¿Tu… tu quieres ser mi novia?-se declaro al fin Naruto._

_-Naruto-kun-susurro sorprendida mi amiga-¡CLARO QUE SI!-grito a los cuatro vientos, lanzándose a besar a mi amigo_.

Sonreí, estaba dispuesta a felicitarlos, pero me percate de que había mucha gente observando la bella escena de mis amigos, por lo que disimuladamente, me retire de ahí.

**O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O-O—O-O-O-O**

_-En serio Sakura-chan, es un gran empleo, no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad así-me decía mi rubio amigo, de veintitrés años._

_-¿Pero por que en Suna?-pregunte yo-Hay una sucursal de Uchiha Sent, en Konoha, no tienes porque ir hasta allá-dije tratando de convencer a mi amigo, de que se quedara, lo cual yo sabía que era imposible, ya que estábamos en el aeropuerto, a minutos de que saliera su avión._

Mi amigo rio un poco.

_-Sakura-chan, en Suna, esta la empresa matriz de Uchiha Sent, además no puedo retractarme, me necesitan-me dijo sonriendo. _

_-¡Yo te necesito!-alegue._

_-Tú ya eres una gran doctora, yo solo te distraigo de tu trabajo-explico mientras yo lo miraba con fingida molestia-además, le prometí a Sasuke, que iría para allá-termino._

_-¿Y quién es ese tal Sasuke que te aparta de mi lado?-pregunte abrazándolo._

Volvió a reír, ante mi actitud tan infantil.

_-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo-dijo él._

_-¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga!-corregí, escondida en su pecho._

_-No lo eres-dijo. Me separe lentamente de su cuerpo y lo mire con los ojos llorosos._

_-Tonta-dijo el abrazándome de nuevo-no eres mi mejor amiga-repitió-eres mi hermana-dijo. Yo empecé a llorar._

_-Soy tu hermana menor, te necesito conmigo-admití. El rio un poco_

_-En realidad, creo que yo soy el menor-corrigió con una sonrisa-tu siempre has cuidado de mi, eres mi hermanita doctora-dijo él. Lo abrace más fuerte._

_-Si te vas, ¿Quién va a curarte?-le pregunte separándome un poco de él. Su mirada se oscureció por unos segundos._

_-Hinata-chan ira a verme seguido, además ya se ponerme los curitas solo- bromeo._

_-No te vayas por favor-rogué, cuando se me acabaron las razones para hacerlo quedar._

_-No me iré mucho tiempo, te prometo que cuando vuelva, seré un gran empresario ¡Dattebayo!-me dijo el ojiazul._

_-¡Entonces yo te prometo que seré una gran doctora cuando vuelvas!-prometí resignada._

_-Pero si ya lo eres-objeto Naruto._

_-Aun me faltan muchas cosas por aprender, quiero ser la mejor ¡Dattebayo!-comente imitándolo._

Ambos empezamos a reír, al mismo tiempo que traviesas lágrimas se escapaban de nuestros ojos.

_-El vuelo 935-1 con destino a Suna, está a punto de partir. Pasajeros, favor de abordar el avión-se escucho una voz por todo el aeropuerto. Yo me abrace más fuerte a Naruto. La hora de su partida, había llegado._

_-Te extrañare-me dijo Naruto._

_-Yo más-le conteste._

Cuando lo vi a punto de entrar a esa puerta.

_-¡Quiero a un gran empresario de vuelta!-le grite, con lagrimas bañando mis mejillas._

_-¡Y yo a una gran doctora!-me respondió, antes de irse._

**O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O—OO—O**

_-Te lo juro Sakura-chan, el Teme me saca de quicio-me contaba mi amigo, en una de nuestras llamadas telefónicas nocturnas._

_Yo reí-Dile a ese Teme, que si no te trata bien, iré hasta Suna a golpearlo-bromee. El rio._

_-Que bien que tengo quien me defienda, no te preocupes, le pasare tu recado-contesto._

_-¿Y cómo le va, a mi gran empresario?-pregunte._

_-Muy bien, al principio me costó trabajo, pero ya me estoy adaptando-dijo mi amigo-¿Y la doctorcita?-pregunto él._

_-Desde que Tsunade-sama, me contrato, me ha ido muy bien, además de que puedo vigilar que tu novia no esté muy cerca de otros hombres-le dije bromeando._

_-¡Eso es, Sakura-chan!-grito entusiasmado-¡No permitas que Hinata-chan me ponga el cuerno!-bromeo. Pude escuchar la risa de Hinata del otro lado del teléfono, era fin de semana, de seguro estaba con él._

_-Hinata sería incapaz de engañarte, te ama-le dije._

_-Lo sé y yo a ella-contesto. Yo sonreí enternecida._

_-¿Y tú, ya me conseguiste un cuñado?-pregunto picaron._

_-¡NARUTO!-lo regañe._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido._

_-¿Cómo que que?-le pregunte. El se rio._

_-No, ya en serio Sakura-chan, ¿No tienes galán?-me pregunto._

Yo agradecí que estuviéramos hablando por teléfono, así no podría ver mi sonrojo.

_-Es más importante mi trabajo-le dije, tratando de cambiar el tema._

_-No es verdad-negó-puedes ser la mejor doctora de Konoha, pero nunca podrás curar un corazón, menos si se trata del tuyo-explico, raramente serio._

_-Naruto-susurre._

_-Vaya, creo que eso ha sido muy profundo-rio-bueno Sakura-chan, debo irme, cuídate mucho, ahh y comete un tazón de ramen a mi salud-bromeo y colgó_.

Me quede quieta unos segundos, asimilando lo que me había dicho mi amigo.

_-Tonterías-murmure antes de acostarme a dormir._

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O**

Desperté sobresaltada, mire mi alrededor, no era mi casa, ni siquiera conocía ese lugar. ¡Oh por dios! No me había acostado con Genma ¿O sí? Al darme cuenta de que tenía mis ropas puestas, descarte esa idea, lo cual fue un alivio para mí, aunque aun tenia la duda de donde estaba. Me levante de la cama en la que estaba recostada, buscando algo conocido.

_-Sakura-escuche detrás de mí. Cuando voltee vi a mi jefa._

_-Tsunade-sama-dije yo-¿Qué fue lo que…?-no pude terminar la pregunta. _

Fragmentos de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente. Llorando en mi auto, corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, hablando con Tsunade-sama, Naruto ofreciéndome su mano…

Mi corazón paro de latir.

**Naruto.**

_-Tienes que hablar con Tsunade-sama-rogo mi amiga._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte._

_-Na-naruto-kun-dijo sollozando._

**Naruto.**

_-¿QUE LE PASA A NARUTO?-exigí saber, a ese hombre._

_-¡Esta mal! ¡CARAJOS!-_

**¡Naruto!**

_-Hace cinco años, le diagnostique a Naruto…leucemia-_

**¡¡¡NARUTO!!!**

_-Si te vas, ¿Quién va a curarte?-_

Nunca me di cuenta de que tan acertada fue esa pregunta. El necesitaba que yo lo curara, el necesitaba de mi.

**Naruto…**

Y yo no lo note.

**Naruto…**

Yo no me di cuenta.

**Naruto…**

Fue mi culpa.

**No, Naruto…**

Tu hermanita te fallo, Naruto.

_-No eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana-_

Negué con la cabeza, mi maestra me veía con los ojos llorosos. Tsunade-sama me abrazo.

_-Naruto acaba de llegar-informo mi jefa-¿Quieres verlo?-pregunto. Asentí rápidamente._

Tsunade-sama me saco de esa habitación, estábamos en el hospital. Me condujo hasta las últimas habitaciones. Al ver el número del cuarto, un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

**No. 530.**

_-La misma que…-_

La misma habitación, en donde el padre de Naruto murió, después de un accidente automovilístico. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan devastado. El día de la muerte de su padre, me di cuenta de la gran persona que era, me hice la promesa, de alegrar el resto de sus días. Además de la promesa, de que me haría la mejor doctora de Konoha, en nombre de su padre y en nombre del mío. Y ahora, le estaba fallando de esa manera. Tal vez era la mejor doctora de Konoha, pero, no podía salvarlo a él. Entre a la habitación.

_Lo vi._

**Me desmorone.**

**O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-**

**Ok. **

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. **

**Pensaba terminarlo en el próximo, pero creo que lo hare en dos partes más, sin embargo, no tardare mucho en subirlos.**

**Claro, siempre y cuando tenga reviews.**

**Y otra cosita.**

**Al papa de Chelsea272:**

**¡NO SEA MALO!**

**Déjele el modem en la noche, me hace mucha falta sus reviews.**

**Inner: Por fis ^_^**

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review y decirles que…**

**Se acerca la aparición de Sasuke en Konoha Health, lo cual significa…**

**¡SASUSAKU!**

**REVIEWS???????**

**Gracias.**


	6. Culpa

**Este es el siguiente capítulo.**

**Naruto!!!!!!!**

**Bueno ya lean jajajja**

**En sus marcas listos… a leer!**

**O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Apenas entre, mi mascara de serenidad, desapareció.

_Tumbado ahí, en la cama._

Sus hermosos ojos azules, rodeados de ojeras negras.

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

Su cuerpo fornido, llegando a ser raquítico.

_Es mi culpa._

Se le había caído una parte de su rubia cabellera.

_¡Por mi maldita culpa!_

Su sonrisa, transformada en una mueca de dolor.

_¡Mi culpa, maldita sea!_

El sonrió al verme. Yo llore. Yo lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

_Iba a morir._

Sin embargo, siempre sonriendo, siempre tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, que no pasaría nada.

_Aunque ambos supiéramos, que no era así._

¿De qué me sirve ser la mejor doctora de Konoha, si no puedo curar a la persona que más quiero en este mundo?

¿De qué me sirvieron, tantos años de estudio, si no podía hacer nada por él?

Tantos años de prácticas y ahora, el se muere sin que yo pueda hacer algo.

Había sentido el dolor de perderlo una vez, ¿Sería capaz de resistir el perderlo para siempre?

_No._

El era mi apoyo, la persona que me ayudaba a levantarme cuando caía.

Quien me ofreció una mano, cuando todos se alejaron.

El tenía los más hermosos sentimientos, que puede llegar a tener alguien. Sin embargo yo, no creía en el amor, siempre fue más importante el trabajo, que el cariño.

Debería ser yo quien estuviera en esa cama.

Debería ser yo quien estuviera enferma.

¡DEBERIA SER YO, QUIEN MURIERA!

¡NO EL!

¡YO, YO, YO!

_Yo…_

Sin embargo ahí seguía él, en esa cama blanca, con la sonrisa que siempre me animaba, aquella que usaba cada vez que estaba triste. Porque el sabia que la necesitaba, él sabía que yo estaba triste, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Solo quedarme a su lado, hasta que la muerte se llevara su último suspiro y yo me viera obligada a decir entre sollozos, la hora de su muerte. Ser yo quien, con una manta blanca, tapara su demacrado rostro. Y ser yo, quien lanzara el primer puño de tierra, acompañado de una rosa, a su tumba. Porque sería yo quien lo hiciera. Aunque hacerlo me mate por dentro, no sería capaz de dejarlo hacer a alguien más. Porque él era Naruto, el tonto que hacia las cosas sin pensar y que siempre me metía en problemas, aquel niño que hacia travesuras y terminaba pagando los castigos junto a él. Pero también era aquel, que siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando lo necesitara, el que me ayudaba sin pedir algo a cambio. Porque era mi Naruto. Simplemente Naruto. Un tonto, mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo… mi hermano.

_-Hola Sakura-chan-_

Caí de rodillas en el frio suelo.

_-Me hubiera gustado, que no me vieras así-_

A mí también me hubiera gustado Naruto, te lo juro.

_-Creo que no soy el gran empresario que esperabas de vuelta-_

Aunque lo prometiste.

_-Pero veo que tu…-_

No por favor, no, por favor no, no lo digas.

_-Eres una gran doctora Sakura-chan-_

**Mentira.**

_-Na-naruto-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-To-todo va a es-estar bien-_

Sí, todo estaría bien.

_-Eres doctora…-_

La mejor de Konoha.

_-Te ayudare Naruto, voy a salvarte-_

Lo hare.

_-No deberías mentirte Sakura-chan-_

_-…-_

_-Eres doctora-_

_-…-_

_-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada-_

_-…-_

_-Sabes que moriré-_

_-…-_

_-Acéptalo-_

_-…-_

_-Yo ya lo hice-_

_-…-_

_-Voy a morir-_

_-¡BASTA!-_

Tape mis oídos, no quería escucharlo, el no iba a morir, yo no lo permitiría. Me aproxime a su cama, sentándome a un lado de el, recostando mi cabeza al lado de su cuerpo, descargando mis penas. Su mano viajo hasta mi cabeza, acariciando mi rosa cabellera. Atrape su mano libre con la mía.

_-No me dejes por favor-susurre._

_-Creo que ya habíamos pasado por esto ¿verdad?, aunque ahora es diferente, no me voy por un tiempo, me voy para siempre-_

Mis sollozos aumentaron.

_-Naruto, por favor-_

_-Siempre estaré contigo Sakura-chan, es una promesa-_

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar, la sábana blanca empapada de mis lagrimas, sin embargo Naruto sonreía.

_-Tendrás que cumplir esa promesa-le susurre después de un tiempo callados. _

Me levante de la silla y salí de la habitación. Afuera estaban Hinata, Tsunade-sama y un viejo de cabello blanco. Les dedique una rápida mirada, antes de irme.

Camine por los pasillos, sentía las piernas pesadas, estaba mareada, aparte de tener una horrible jaqueca. Pero no importaba nada de eso. Había tomado una decisión.

A lo lejos vi a Konan, una enfermera, la llame.

_-¿Sakura-san, que le pasa?-pregunto al notar mi aspecto._

_-Necesito tu ayuda-le dije._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de nuevo ella._

_-Necesito una prueba de compatibilidad de sangre-le dije- quiero que me ayudes-_

_-¿Qué paciente?-pregunto ella._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, cuarto 530-le dije-es para una donación de medula ósea-_

Konan anoto los datos en una libreta que traía.

_-¿Y quién es el donante?-pregunto._

_-Yo-conteste. Ella me miro sin dar crédito a mis palabras._

_-¿U-usted?-pregunto dudosa._

_-Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?-dije._

_-No, no, para nada-me contesto bajando la cabeza._

_-Bien, hay muestras de mi sangre en el laboratorio, me sacaron un poco ayer para los análisis anuales-le informe._

_-De acuerdo-me dijo._

_-Bien, pues apresúrate-le ordene._

Ella asintió y fue directamente a la habitación de Naruto. Salí del hospital, fui directamente a mi apartamento. Entre en mi casa y sin pudor alguno, empecé a desvestirme, mientras caminaba hacia mi baño. Quede en ropa interior y me mire en el espejo. Al momento de ver mis ojos, ya estaban cubiertos por un manto brilloso de lágrimas. Me metí en la regadera, ni siquiera me preocupe, por la helada agua, que caía sobre mi desnudo cuerpo. Acerque mi mano hacia la botella de shampoo, pare en mi cometido, recordando como Naruto juraba amar el olor de mi cabello.

_-Naruto-susurre_.

Me senté en el frio suelo de la regadera, sintiendo el agua caer en mis hombros, como si fueran piedras. Tenía un hueco en el estomago, acompañado de un dolor punzante en la cabeza, además de opresión en el pecho. Lo que podía interpretarse de otra manera, el hueco en el estomago, era la sensación de que el aire me faltaba, el punzante dolor en mi cabeza, eran todas las lagrimas que faltaban por salir y la opresión en el pecho, era mi propio remordimiento, era la culpa. Porque me sentía culpable, después de todo, yo no me di cuenta de nada, tal vez yo tuve la oportunidad de salvarlo, pero no lo note.

Oía el sonido de mi celular, pero me sentí incapaz de salir de la ducha. Quería que el agua fría se llevara mis problemas y aunque sabía que no seria así, permanecí un rato mas ahí.

Salí de la ducha y el espejo me devolvió mi reflejo. Mi pelo, más pesado de lo normal, aplastándose contra mis mejillas, mis labios resecos, la nariz roja y mis ojos, antes verdes, pasaron a ser rojizos e hinchados. Me sentía más tranquila, después de desahogarme en la ducha. Fui hasta mi habitación, envuelta en una toalla rosada.

Me puse un vestido entallado verde, fue un regalo de mi hermanito.

_-"Combina con tus ojos Sakura-chan"-me dijo el día que me lo regalo._

Volví a sentir gotas saladas en mis ojos, pero me serene. A Naruto no le gustaría verme así… de nuevo. Me arregle un poco, borrando así, todos los rastros de lágrimas. Salí de mi apartamento y subí a mi auto, pero antes revise mi celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Tsunade-sama. Probablemente, ya se habría enterado, pero ya no importaba, lo realmente importante en ese momento, era la salud de Naruto. Entre al hospital, bajo la atente mirada de los hombres, la verdad es que no solía arreglarme mucho para ir a trabajar, claro que no iba en fachas, pero jamás me había presentado con un vestido.

Llegue a la habitación de Naruto, mire la puerta, suspire y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, el viejo ese de Jiraiya apareció.

_-Así que vas a darle una buena despedida a Naruto-dijo en doble sentido._

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el piso, antes de entrar a la habitación. Naruto volteo hacia la puerta y en cuanto me miro, sonrio.

_-Así está mucho mejor hermanita-dijo Naruto._

_-Sí, pensé que te gustaría verme en este vestido-le dije sentándome al lado de su cama._

_El rio levemente-Te ves tan linda, que dudo que el pervertido de Jiraiya, no te haya dicho algo-comento como si nada._

_Yo me ruborice-Digamos que lo hice tragarse sus comentarios-le respondí. Ambos reímos._

_-¿Adivina qué?-le dije._

_-¿Qué?-me pregunto intrigado._

_-Te traje un regalito-dije mostrándole una bolsa de plástico._

_-¿Qué es Sakura-chan?-pregunto entusiasmado._

Saque de la bolsa unas gelatinas.

_-Mou Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no me trajiste ramen?-pregunto haciendo pucheros. Yo reí._

_-No puedes comer ramen-lo regañe-además la comida del hospital, es peor que simples gelatinas-le informe a mi amigo._

_-Está bien-acepto resignado, yo sonreí-pero, tu comerás conmigo-me condiciono. _

_-De acuerdo-acepte y ambos empezamos a comer nuestras gelatinas._

Pase el resto de la tarde platicando con Naruto, me conto todo lo que había hecho en Suna y le conté que tanto había aprendido, aunque siempre estuve evitando el tema de su enfermedad.

_-Doctora Haruno-llamo una enfermera desde la puerta, interrumpiendo nuestra charla._

_-¿Si?-le conteste._

_-Tsunade-sama la llama-dijo ella._

_Suspire-Ya voy-dije retomando mi platica con Naruto._

_-Dice que es urgente-dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo-además, parecía molesta-advirtió._

_-Bien-dije resignada._

_-Creo que alguien hizo una travesura-se burlo Naruto._

_-Tienes razón-dije sinceramente. El me miro dudoso._

_-Y no me arrepiento-agregue antes de salir de la habitación._

Me encamine hacia la oficina de mi jefa con una sonrisa. Llegue y vi a Shizune con su cara de espanto, lo cual me alerto. La que me esperaba con mi jefa. Suspire y toque.

_-Adelante-se escucho del otro lado. Entre._

_-¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sama?-pregunte de lo más tranquila._

_-Acabo de enterarme, de que pediste una prueba, para comprobar la compatibilidad de tu sangre con la de Naruto-me informo._

_-Si-acepte._

_-¿Y a que se debe eso?-me pregunto irónica._

_-Quiero ser su donante-explique a mi jefa._

_-¡Sakura!-me regaño-bien sabes que es casi imposible que puedas ser la donante de Naruto-trato de hacerme entrar en razón._

_-Usted lo ha dicho Tsunade-sama, "casi imposible"-le dije._

_-Es muy difícil que seas compatible, la mayoría de los casos, solo hermanos u otros familiares, pueden ser compatibles-explico mi jefa._

_-Lo sé-le dije._

_-¿Entonces porque lo haces?-me pregunto._

_-Porque quiero a Naruto conmigo, no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente-le explique-si no soy compatible con él, no descansare hasta encontrar a alguien que si lo sea-prometí._

_-Sakura-pronuncio Tsunade-sama anonadada._

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de su oficina.

_-Además, yo soy su hermana-dije abriendo la misma._

_-Sakura-me llamo antes de que saliera. Yo voltee a verla._

_-La prueba esta lista, la tiene Kurenai en recepción-me informo._

_Yo sonreí-Gracias-le dije antes de salir._

A paso rápido, fui hasta recepción. Por fin sabría si era compatible para la donación. Si no fuera el caso, cumpliría mi promesa, buscaría a alguien que si lo fuera. Llegue a recepción, Kurenai me saludo amablemente, mientras que Karin, su pelirroja compañera, trataba de fulminarme con la mirada, debido a que le robaba la atención de los hombres con mi vestimenta.

_-Hola Kurenai-salude a la recepcionista._

_-Doctora Haruno, buenas tardes-contesto ella._

_-¿Tienes los resultados de sangre de Naruto Uzumaki?-le pregunte._

_-Sí, permítame un momento, ahorita se los entrego-dijo._

_-Gracias-le conteste._

Mientras ella los buscaba, yo mire alrededor, la mayoría de los hombres, me miraba, lo que me hizo enrojecer. Había escuchado uno que otro insulto por parte de la pelirroja, pero me tenía sin cuidado. Aunque me dio curiosidad, cuando ella dejo de insultarme, así que voltee hacia ella. Mis orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente. Enfrente de Karin, se encontraba el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Desordenado cabello azabachado, profundos ojos negros, tez blanca, como nívea, aparte de un cuerpo de infarto. ¡Era lindísimo!

Me abofetee mentalmente por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Naruto estaba mal, no debía ponerme a pensar en esas cosas.

_-Doctora Haruno-me llamo Kurenai, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento._

_-¿Ah?-conteste._

_-Aquí están los resultados-dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente._

_-¡Ah sí! Gracias-le agradecí, dispuesta a retirarme._

_-Estoy buscando a Uzumaki Naruto-escuche decir al joven azabache. Pude notar un toque de desesperación en su voz. Voltee ligeramente hacia él. Note que Karin no le hacia el más mínimo caso, estaba muy ocupada en comérselo con la mirada._

_-Por favor señorita, necesito saber en qué habitación se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki-le repitió. Hasta ese momento caí en cuenta. ¿Conocía a Naruto? ¿De dónde? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué Naruto me dijo que tenía un amigo tan guapo?_

…

_-¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO SAKURA!-volví a gritarme interiormente. Suspire._

Vi al pelinegro alejarse un poco de Karin, al parecer comprendió que no conseguiría información con ella. Tome valor y me acerque a él.

_-¿Conoce a Naruto?-le pregunte directamente._

El me miro fijamente, yo evite un sonrojo.

_-¿Tu eres Sakura?-me pregunto él._

_-Si-conteste confundida. ¿Cómo rayos me conocía?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo extendiéndome su mano, yo hice lo mismo. _

_-Sakura Haruno-conteste._

_-¿Sabe dónde está Naruto?-me pregunto._

_-Si-le conteste-¿Quiere verlo?-le pregunte._

_-Por favor-pidió._

_-Está bien, sígame-le dije._

Empezamos a caminar y a lo lejos pude ver la furiosa mirada de Karin. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio. Llegamos a su habitación y entre yo primero sin hacer ruido. Naruto miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

_-¿Estas solo?-le pregunte, el se sobresalto un poco, lo que logro hacerme sonreír._

_El también sonrio-Hinata-chan acaba de irse a descansar-aviso. Yo asentí._

_-¿Adivina qué?-le dije._

_-¿Mas gelatinas?-pregunto burlón._

_-No-negué-tienes visitas-dije dejando pasar al pelinegro._

_-¡TEME!-grito Naruto._

_-Usurantokachi-saludo Sasuke._

_-Vaya, yo creí que me habías olvidado-bromeo el rubio._

_-Lo siento Dobe, acabo de enterarme-se disculpo._

_-No hay problema hombre-dijo Naruto sonriendo._

_-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto con cierto temblor en su voz._

_-Muriendo-dijo Naruto._

_-¡Naruto!-lo regañe._

El rio.

_-Vale, vale Sakura-chan, no volveré a decirlo-prometió. Yo agache la cabeza. Su amigo lo miro fijo._

Los tres quedamos en un silencio incomodo.

_-¿Qué tal te fue en la conferencia?-le pregunto Naruto a su amigo._

_-Bien-contesto simplemente, sentándose en la silla a un lado de su cama._

_-Los dejo solos-avise. Ambos asintieron._

Salí del cuarto, aun me tenia aturdida el comentario de Naruto. Pero de pronto recordé los análisis. Revise rápidamente, los resultados.

Las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente por mis mejillas y omití un grito…

**-o-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Chan chan chan chan…**

**Lo dejare en suspenso, pero ya saben…**

**Reviews=actualización.**

**Y de paso les dio que pasen a leer mi nuevo One-shot.**

**Las crónicas de una kunoichi, está muy bueno.**

**Sin más me voy.**

**REVIEWS?**


	7. Compatibilidad

**Hola de nuevo¡¡¡**

**Aquí yo de nuevo con el penúltimo capítulo de Konoha Health. No los entretengo más, así que disfrútenlo.**

**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER¡¡¡**

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O**

_Pero de pronto recordé los análisis. Revise rápidamente, los resultados._

_Las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente por mis mejillas y omití un grito…_

…

_-¡COMPATIBLES!-grite interiormente._

Lagrimas de felicidad.

Gritos de euforia.

No había duda alguna de que éramos… _hermanos._

Sonreí y abrace el folder de papeles. Debía comunicárselo a Tsunade-sama.

**O-O-O—OO-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O**

Recién salía de la oficina de mi jefa. Había quedado impactada, con la noticia. Acordamos que, debido al estado de Naruto, dejaríamos que se estabilizara y procederíamos con el trasplante en unos días.

Sonreí, tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo.

_**¡Naruto se salvaría!**_

_**¡No le había fallado!**_

Fui hacia la habitación de Naruto, pensé que sería mejor que se lo dijera el día siguiente, para que ahora descansara. Estaba afuera de su habitación y escuche unas risas. Cuándo entre note que Sasuke seguía ahí.

_-Uchiha-san, será mejor que dejemos descansar a Naruto-le dije. El asintió_

_-¡No necesito descansar Sakura-chan!-renegó Naruto._

_-No me cuestiones, soy tu doctora-lo regañe-ahora descansa-dije arropándolo y termine dándole un beso en la frente. El enrojeció un poco. Eso me pareció encantador._

_-Apuesto a que te gustaría tener una doctora como la mía Teme-le dijo a su amigo._

_-Hmp-contesto él. Yo reí levemente._

Ambos chicos chocaron sus puños en un saludo amistoso y me retire junto con Sasuke. Salimos de su habitación y quedamos en silencio.

_-¿Dónde está la cafetería?-me pregunto él._

_-Bajas dos pisos, te vas derecho y al final del pasillo doblas a la derecha-le indique._

_-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?-me pregunto mirando hacia otro lado._

Yo me sonroje… un poco.

_-Claro-le conteste y nos dirigimos a la cafetería._

Cuando llegamos, casi no había nadie, por lo que nos sentamos un poco alejados de la poca gente que se encontraba ahí. Ambos pedimos un café.

_-Haruno-san, ¿Usted es la doctora de Naruto?-pregunto._

_-Sí y solo llámeme Sakura-pedí._

_-Lo mismo digo-dijo él. Yo asentí._

_-Así que tu eres la famosa "Sakura-chan"-dijo él._

_-Oh si, ¿Como sabias que era yo?-le pregunte intrigada._

_El sonrio-Naruto se la vive hablando de ti, "Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan lo otro"-comento divertido._

_Yo sonreí-¿En serio?-le pregunte, el asintió._

_-También cuenta el hecho de que tu cabello es rosado-admitió. Yo sonreí._

_-Además, ya he recibido varias amenazas de muerte de tu parte-dijo sonriendo._

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Casi me atraganto con mi café.

_-¿Q-que?-pude preguntar, sonrojada._

_-"Voy a matar a ese Teme, por alejarte de mi lado Naruto" o "Le pateare el trasero si te sigue molestando"-dijo repitiendo todo lo que yo le decía a Naruto, sobre el tal Teme._

_-¡Por Dios!, ¿Eres el Teme?-pregunte. El asintió._

Quise darme topes en la mesa, ¿Que tan distraída podía llegar a ser?, le había llamada varias veces "Teme" y yo ni cuenta me di.

_Reí-Lo siento mucho-me disculpe-nunca creí que te conocería-reí de nuevo._

_-No te preocupes-me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí igual._

_-¿Cómo está Naruto?-pregunto seriamente, después de silenciarnos._

_-El estará bien-conteste confiada, el me miro confundido._

_-Se nota que lo aprecias-dije tratando de cambiar el tema._

_-Si-contesto el-es mi mejor amigo y aunque a veces no quiera aceptarlo, lo considero como un hermano-dijo él._

Yo sonreí.

_-Bienvenido a la familia Sasuke-kun-_

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O**

Ha pasado casi un mes, desde la llegada de Sasuke. He logrado conocerlo más. Todos los días va al hospital, para ver a Naruto, al igual que Hinata, no se han separado de el. A mí, me gustaría poder estar más tiempo con Naruto, sin embargo, por estar trabajando, no me es posible. En este tiempo, he descubierto que Sasuke, es una gran persona, aunque sea frio y distante con los demás, con Naruto y conmigo es tierno, amable y cariñoso. Aunque el también sufra por lo de Naruto, a ambos nos ha tocado ser el apoyo del otro, después de todo, somos una familia.

La reacción de Naruto cuando le dije que sería su donante, fue desfavorable, al igual que la de Sasuke. Aunque lo que el más deseara en el mundo, es que Naruto estuviera bien, se preocupaba por mí. Al igual que mi amigo.

_-Sakura-chan, no tienes que hacerlo-había alegado Naruto._

_-No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya tome una decisión-le dije decidida._

_-Pero, Sakura-chan-_

_-¿Estás segura?-me pregunto serio Sasuke._

_-Completamente-asegure._

_-Sakura-chan-me regaño Naruto._

_-Lo hare-asegure de nuevo._

Los tres quedamos en un profundo silencio. Podía notar la tensión en el aire, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo, con que yo fuera la donante. Pero, ¿Cómo querían que no lo hiciera?, Naruto era mi hermano, era mi obligación. Lo menos que podía hacer, después de haberle fallado en una ocasión.

_-Sakura-chan-me llamo Naruto, su voz era quebrada._

Cuando lo mire, sentí morirme. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en mi vida, en las que había visto a Naruto llorar, pero siempre lo deteste. Recordé las lágrimas de tristeza de Neji, las lagrimas de desesperación de Ino, las lagrimas de culpa de Temari, ninguna de ellas, me hacía sentir tan miserable, como las lagrimas de Naruto.

_-Naruto-le susurre sorprendida._

_-Por favor Sakura-chan, no lo hagas-rogo mi amigo, mirándome a los ojos._

Desvié la vista, no quería verlo llorar. Ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiarla, le gustara o no.

_-Sakura-chan-llamo mi amigo._

_-Sakura-me llamo Sasuke._

Voltee a verlos, Sasuke estaba a un lado de la cama de Naruto. Ambos me miraron con ojos suplicantes, como rogando que no lo hiciera. Me acerque a ellos y me senté a un lado de Naruto. Sasuke se sentó a un lado mío.

_-No lo hagas por favor, Sakura-chan-pidió mi amigo con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Naruto-susurre._

_-¿Qué tal si te ocurre algo?, nunca me lo perdonaría-me dijo Naruto._

_-Naruto, la decisión ya está tomada-le aclare._

_-Sakura por favor piénsalo bien-me pidió Sasuke, yo lo mire y sonreí._

_-Ya lo pensé bien, no cambiare de opinión-le dije._

_-Sakura-chan, por favor-pidió de nuevo mi hermano._

_-No lo hagas-pidió Sasuke. Yo lo mire sorprendida. Con una mano atrapo la mía, que estaba sobre la cama._

_-Sasuke, ¿Tu también?-le pregunte en tono de reproche._

_-Yo me hare una prueba-determino, yo lo mire confundida-yo seré el dónate de Naruto-sentencio. Yo no lo podía creer, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a reemplazarme para ser el donante, estaba muy sorprendida._

_-¿Lo ves Sakura-chan?, el Teme está dispuesto a hacerlo por ti-lo apoyo Naruto._

Yo sonreí y entrelace mi mano con la de Sasuke.

_-Gracias-le dije, el sonrió-pero lo hare yo-determine, su sonrisa desapareció._

_-Sakura-chan-me regaño el rubio._

_Suspire-Naruto-lo llame-tu y Sasuke son mi única familia, ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría si te pierdo?-le pregunte-No vas a dejarme sola con Sasuke, tendría que sobrevivir solo de tomates, al menos contigo comería ramen-bromee, ambos sonrieron-lo que quiero que entiendan, es que la decisión está tomada-informe._

Ambos empezaron a renegar, diciendo que algo podía pasarme. Los calle a ambos.

_-No cambiare de opinión-dije y se me escapo un sollozo-lo hago porque te amo Naruto, eres mi hermano al igual que Sasuke, no soportaría, perder a alguno de ustedes, ¡Por que los amo!-dije llorando._

Ambos se habían quedado callados, solo me miraban.

_-Es por eso que quiero ser tu donante, porque eres mi hermano, y eso hace la familia-le dije a Naruto, algunas lagrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos-Sasuke, yo te agradezco por ofrecerte, pero, esto es algo que necesito hacer-dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -se que Naruto, es tan importante para ti, como lo es para mí, pero créeme que si no lo hago, no podría seguir viviendo-ambos me miraron atónitos-Ustedes son la razón de mi vida, mis hermanitos, debo cuidar de ustedes, como ustedes cuidan de mi, ¿Verdad?-ambos asintieron-ahora, estoy decidida a hacerlo y les prometo, que estaré bien, , después de todo, tengo que estarlo para vigilarlos-bromee, ambos rieron un poco. Naruto empezó a llorar, yo lo acompañe-déjame hacerlo Naruto, déjame salvarte la vida-le pedí. Después de un rato, Naruto asintió y yo sonreí feliz. _

Mire a Sasuke, buscando su aprobación, grande fue mi sorpresa, al notar que el también lloraba. Sus pálidas mejillas eran adornadas por unas cuantas lagrimas y tenía la cabeza gacha. Tome su rostro con mis manos y le limpie las lágrimas, mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Prométeme que estarás bien-pidió Sasuke._

_-Lo prometo-conteste. El asintió._

Abrace a ambos y pude sentir el llanto de los dos en mi cuello.

_-Tontos hermanos sobre protectores-les susurre. Ellos sonrieron._

_-Tú también lo eres-contestaron al mismo tiempo. Yo sonreí._

Era la primera vez que veía a mis chicos llorar juntos y esperaba que fuera la última. Porque de ahora en adelante, mi propósito seria, hacerlos felices.

**O-O-O—O-O-O—O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—**

El día de la donación había llegado, estaba nerviosa y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… tenía miedo. Apenas iban a pasarme al cuarto, donde extraerían un poco de mi medula espinal. Por mi especialidad, no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, sin embargo sabía que era un procedimiento rápido y muy doloroso. Cuando Tsunade-sama pronuncio esa palabra, al momento en que nos informaba todos los detalles del procedimiento, sentí sobre mi nuca la mirada preocupada de Naruto y Sasuke, pero me negué a mirarlos, no quería dudar de mi decisión.

_-Yo la acompañare-se ofreció Sasuke, al momento en que mi jefa dijo que alguien podría estar conmigo durante el procedimiento. _

Yo sentí una inmensa felicidad, al menos tendría a uno de mis hermanitos conmigo ahí. Aunque debía admitir que los últimos días, había estado teniendo reacciones muy raras con él, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero sentía que algo había cambiado. Cada vez que miraba a Sasuke, sentía un extraño movimiento en mi estomago, si me miraba fijamente, me veía obligada a desviar la mirada, además de que si se acercaba mucho a mi o teníamos demasiado contacto, acababa ruborizándome o en el peor de los casos, estremeciéndome. Cosa que trataba por todos los medios de ocultar, pero para alguien que me conoce tan bien como Naruto, no paso inadvertido, por lo que cada vez que estaba con el pelinegro, no paraba de mandarme miraditas picaras.

Pero me estaba saliendo de tema, Tsunade-sama, quien llevaría a cabo la extracción de medula, me dijo que debía relajarme. Así que ahí estaba yo, vestida con una simple bata de hospital color celeste, recostada bocabajo en una camilla, dentro de una habitación totalmente blanca. A mi lado, tomando mi mano estaba Sasuke, quien al entrar a la habitación y ver la enorme aguja que utilizarían para extraer el liquido de mi medula, quiso salir corriendo. Sonreí, en todo el tiempo trabajando en el hospital, jamás había conocido a una persona que le temiera tanto a las agujas e inyecciones.

_-Relájate Sakura-me dijo mi jefa. Yo afloje mi cuerpo._

Sentí la mano de Sasuke apretar la mía, estaba tenso, claro el podía ver el lento aproximamiento de la aguja. Sentí un piquete terriblemente doloroso, en la parte baja de mi espalda, apreté la mano de Sasuke con fuerza, el hizo lo mismo. Mi respiración se agito, algunas lagrimas escapaban de mis orbes y el dolor incrementaba conforme la enorme aguja se introducía lentamente en mi cuerpo.

_-Relájate-repitió Tsunade-sama. Yo hice todo lo posible por acatar la orden. _

Sentí el dedo pulgar del azabache, acariciando mi mano, tratando de tranquilizarme, cosa que logro. Relaje mi cuerpo y mi jefa siguió con el procedimiento. El punzante dolor volvió, cuando la rubia retiraba la aguja. Una vez fuera, suspire y me relaje totalmente, mi mano seguía abrigada por la de Sasuke y el se puso en cuclillas, quedando a mi altura. Limpio mis lágrimas y se inclino hacia mí, mi corazón latió desbocado y estoy segura que en mi cara era perceptible un sonrojo, cuando lo sentí besarme la frente. Separo lentamente sus labios de mi frente y me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke, ya no era mi hermano… _era algo_ _más._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-**

**Ahhhhh…**

**El penúltimo capítulo de Konoha Health, ha terminado.**

**Estoy muy feliz, la verdad es que me ha agradado mucho, escribir esta historia, me he divertido como loca y he llorado como magdalena. Claro que todo esto no sería posible, si ustedes no se tomaran unos segundos para escribir sus bellos reviews, por ello, muchas gracias ^_^**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Chelsea272**

**daneliz'**

**Nad-senpai**

**inmature-girl**

**Love and Dead**

**ktalicecullen**

**Valerii Hyuga**

**eva Uchiha**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**saku saku uchiha**

**Ya saben, depende de sus reviews, subiré el ultimo capitulo.**

**Se despide por el momento…**

**Azhy Uchiha.**


	8. Final:Gracias Konoha Health

**Buaaa**

**El final de Konoha Health está aquí. Estoy triste, pero también feliz. Se acaba la historia más triste que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Ya no los entretengo más.**

**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER!!!**

**O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O--**

Después del doloroso procedimiento, fue la donación para Naruto, a la cual no pude asistir porque debía guardar reposo, según Tsunade-sama y claro mi médico personal Sasuke. En verdad que aun no puedo creer que después de eso, se pasara toda la noche acompañándome, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, detalle que yo agradecí. Incluso mientras fingía estar dormida, el nunca se aparto de mi lado. Fue hasta el día siguiente, que literalmente, lo obligue a ir a ver qué había pasado con Naruto para que me lo dijera.

_-Fue todo un éxito-me informo sonriendo. Yo llore de felicidad y Sasuke me abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarme._

_-Deberías ir a descansar-recomendé aun en el abrazo. El se separo un poco de mi y negó mientras sonreía._

_-Quiero estar contigo-me dijo. _

_-Yo también-conteste sinceramente._

El se separo del abrazo, me miro fijamente y recostó su cabeza en mis piernas mientras se sentaba en la silla donde permaneció toda la noche. Rápidamente se quedo dormido. Yo lo observe por largo rato, hasta que me aventura a acariciar su oscura melena.

_-Sakura-murmuro entre sueños._

En ese momento, sentí algo encenderse dentro de mi pecho. Era una sensación cálida que me acelero los latidos y me lleno de una extraña paz. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

_-Te amo Sasuke-kun-_

Juraría que pude verlo sonreír cuando se lo susurre al oído, pero caí dormida tan pronto, que no puedo asegurarlo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Vigilaba el sueño de mi hermanito, hacía tiempo ya que Tsunade-sama nos había informado que su cuerpo había recibido satisfactoriamente la donación, por lo cual, en menos de dos meses, mi hermanito ya estaba curado, de hecho, al día siguiente, seria dado de alta y apenas saliendo del hospital, tendríamos que dirigirnos a Ichiraku a comprarle un buen plato de ramen. Sonreí al recordar que a Sasuke y a mí, no nos había quedado otra opción más que prometerle que la cuenta iría a nuestro cargo.

De repente, había unas manos tapando mis ojos. Puse mis manos sobre las que estaban cegándome y al sentir un anillo en su dedo índice, supe de quien se trataba.

_-Sasuke-kun-susurre._

Las manos se retiraron lentamente de mis ojos, dejándome ver su hermosa cara sonriente.

_-Creo que lo de los anillos no fue tan buena idea-dijo al verse descubierto._

Yo mire el anillo color bronce en mi dedo índice.

_-A mi me pareció una muy buena idea-le dije._

Días antes, les había hecho prometer a Naruto y a Sasuke, que siempre estaríamos juntos, no importaba como, pero siempre estaríamos juntos, a lo que ambos accedieron. Pero nunca nos esperamos que al día siguiente Sasuke, nos mostrara tres anillos.

_-Son para cerrar y fortalecer la promesa-había dicho. Naruto y yo asentimos. Hicimos de nuevo la promesa y nos colocamos los anillos en el dedo índice. Desde ese día, ninguno de los tres, nos los habíamos quitado._

Sonreí mirando el anillo plateado de Sasuke, mientras que el de Naruto era dorado. Subí la vista hacia el rostro de Sasuke, quien se dedicaba a mirar al rubio.

_-Tu billetera quedara vacía cuando salgamos de Ichiraku-bromee._

_El suspiro-Lo bueno es que tú me ayudaras a pagar-contesto resignado._

_Yo reí un poco-Lamentablemente-conteste sonriendo._

Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, ambos observando al dormido Naruto. Me acerque y rodee en un abrazo al pelinegro, quien me lo respondió inmediatamente. Debido a la diferencia de alturas, recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza, yo me refugie en su pecho, llenando mis pulmones de su masculina fragancia. Como por impulso, levante mi rostro y él se inclino un poco hacia mí, durante unos momentos nos perdimos en los ojos del otro y lentamente, sus suaves labios, hicieron contacto con los míos. Solo fue un pequeño roce. Tome la iniciativa moviendo lentamente mis labios contra los suyos, a lo que él respondió de igual forma. Mis manos fueron ascendiendo hacia sus hombros, terminado por rodear su cuello, mientras sus manos descendían a mi cintura, haciendo así que el beso se profundizara. Mi corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho y una cálida sensación recorría mi cuerpo, mientras él me besaba con ternura, con cariño… _**con amor.**_

_-Cof, cof-_

Nos separamos al escuchar una tos fingida. Cuando volteamos, Naruto nos observaba pícaramente.

_-Así que quieres ser mi cuñado Teme-comento Naruto divertido._

_-Dobe-murmuro Sasuke un poco irritado. Yo sonreí cuando sentí a Sasuke abrazarme de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora._

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-**

Cinco meses después, la enfermedad de Naruto, me parecía una horrible pesadilla de la cual Sasuke me había despertado con un beso en los labios, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Definitivamente, había pasado los mejores meses de mi vida, al lado de mi novio Sasuke y mi hermanito Naruto, quien dentro de dos meses más, se casaba con Hinata. Aun recuerdo que Naruto dijo, que ahora que la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad, iba a vivir al máximo, pero no nos imaginábamos que un mes después, nos daría la noticia de que iba a ser papa.

_-Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo Usurantokachi-había dicho en doble sentido Sasuke, Naruto y yo nos ruborizamos._

Aunque él tampoco perdía el tiempo, ya que dentro de ocho meses, nacería el primogénito Uchiha-Haruno. ¡Así es!

_**¡Estaba embarazada!**_

Dos meses apenas y saliendo del hospital, donde mi jefa me acababa de dar las buenas nuevas, me dirigía a la oficina de Sasuke. Estaba ansiosa por ver su reacción, yo sabía que su sueño más grande era tener un hijo y ahora, se hacía realidad. Me lamente porque esa mañana había decidido dejar el auto en casa, por lo que no podía dirigirme rápidamente hasta su oficina, para darle la gran noticia. Cuando Naruto se enterara le haría burla a Sasuke y después, le rogaría para que lo dejara ser el padrino de mi hijo, porque yo sabía que era niño, lo intuía. Cuando él se enterara estaba segura de que en un impulso me abrazaría y me daría vueltas, mientras gritaba a los cuatros vientos la llegada de su heredero. Oh si, se pondría muy fel…

_-¡CUIDADO!-_

Voltee por el repentino grito de advertencia. Mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver venir hacia mí un descontrolado auto. Me impacto.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente.

Sentí un agudo dolor en el costado.

Intuitivamente lleva mis manos a mi vientre.

Los curiosos se agolpaban alrededor mío.

Baje mi mirada a mi cuerpo.

Sangre en mi estomago.

Mi pierna estaba rota.

Mis manos en mi vientre…

_Protegía a mi bebe._

Empecé a sentir los parpados pesados y tosí un poco de sangre. Dos hombres aproximándose, fue lo último que vi antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño.

**O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sentí una violenta corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo. Oía voces lejanas y las imágenes eran difusas.

_-Despejen-_

Mi cuerpo se tenso al tener esa sensación de electricidad recorriéndome.

_-Despejen-_

Espasmos de dolor le seguían.

_-Despejen-_

Mis ojos se abrieron atónitamente. El cuerpo me dolía mucho. Mire a mí alrededor, me encontraba en Konoha Health. A mi lado estaba Tsunade-sama, aun tenía entre sus manos el resucitador, eso era lo que me provocaba tal dolor. Con mucho trabajo me puse de pie. Me acerque a mi maestra, ella tenía la mirada gacha.

_-Muchas gracias-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella subió la vista entre sorprendida y asustada._

Me separe de ella y vi a Naruto, recargado en una pared de la blanca habitación. Sentí el corazón oprimido… el lloraba. Me acerque a él y lo abrace.

_-Calma Naruto-susurre._

_-Sakura-chan-murmuro entre sollozos._

Lentamente me separe de él y busque con la mirada a mi Sasuke. Lo encontré frente a la camilla. Mi jefa se acerco a la camilla y tapo el rostro de la persona recostada en la camilla con una sabana.

_-Hora de la muerte cuatro cincuenta-dijo ella._

Todos sollozaron.

_-Sakura-chan-sollozo Naruto dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas._

_-Naruto-lo llame, pero él no me hizo caso._

_-¡Sakura!-grito Sasuke._

_-¡Aquí estoy!-le dije, pero me ignoro._

Todos en la habitación lloraban, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Avance en medio de las blancas paredes, llegando enfrente de la camilla, pude notar que Sasuke sostenía la mano de esa persona. Me pare a un lado de él y destape el rostro de la persona, para conocer su identidad.

Mi ojos se abrieron grandemente al descubrir que ese cuerpo… _**¡ERA EL MIO!**_ Yo era quien estaba en esa cama, con mis ojos cerrados y sin movimiento alguno, ni siquiera el de… mi respiración. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, ahora lo entendía.

_Estaba muerta._

Mire a todos los presentes, todos llorando y Sasuke no se apartaba de mi cuerpo, mientras yo solo podía observar. Empecé a sentir un frio congelante recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me abrace a mi misma en busca de calor. Fue entonces cuando recordé a mi bebe. Toque mi vientre y sentí un calorcito ya casi imperceptible. Llore de impotencia, porque mi bebe moriría, pero un destello me cegó, haciendo que retirara mis manos de mi vientre y las llevara a mis ojos, protegiéndolos de aquella brillante luz. Cuando todo se aclaraba mejor, mire a los demás, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquella cegadora luz, puesto que todos seguían llorando.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y notablemente el calor en mi cuerpo aumento y sentí un poco de movimiento en mi estomago. Sonreí feliz, pero los mire a ellos, llorando y tristes. Me aleje un poco de aquella luz volviendo a sentir el frio calándome en los huesos, pero no me detuvo. Fui con Tsunade-sama y cubrí su mano con la mía.

_-Gracias por todo-le dije y note que un escalofrió la recorría, mientras gruesas gotas de lagrimas caían de sus ojos._

Esta vez me dirigí a Naruto, me puse de cuclillas, para quedar a su altura.

_-Adiós Naruto, cuídate mucho, haz muy feliz a Hinata y a tu hijo y sé que te pido demasiado, pero por favor, cuida mucho a Sasuke-kun-dije mientras abrazaba al rubio, sentí su cuerpo tensarse-te quiero mucho hermanito-dije separándome de él. El soltó un sollozo. _

Voltee a ver a Sasuke, estaba dándole la espalda a mi inerte cuerpo. Me levante y fui hacia él, quedando frente a frente, el aun lloraba. Me pare de puntitas y le di un casto beso en los labios.

_-Te amo Sasuke-kun, te prometo que cuidare mucho de él-le dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Lo bese de nuevo y me dirigí hacia esa brillante luz. _

La calidez me invadía mientras más me acercaba, aparte de sentir una gran paz. Antes de llegar a ella, les eche un último vistazo.

_-Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa cómo-susurre y bese mi anillo. Y como si pudieran escucharme, voltearon hacia donde me encontraba, sin poder ver nada._

Después de todo, Konoha Health, me había dejado más enseñanzas que solo médicas y estaba feliz de haber podido vivir todo lo que viví con las personas que más amo. Y sabía que nunca me sentiría sola, porque tenía a quien me acompañaría por siempre. De Naruto me llevaba todo el cariño que el siempre me brindo. Mi hijo era como llevarme conmigo, una parte de Sasuke-kun, que siempre atesoraría como lo más valioso para mí. Porque la vida, me había dado la oportunidad de conocer el amor y aunque me la quitara tan rápido, estaba agradecida con ella, porque sería algo que nunca olvidaría y que recordaría como lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado.

…

Sus rostros siguen empapados en lágrimas, mirando hacia mi dirección y yo llego a mi meta. _**Y la luz desaparece…**_

_-Porque tuve la oportunidad de amar y lo agradezco-_

_**Junto conmigo.**_

_-Gracias Konoha Health-_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-OO-O-O-O**

**Snif, snif**

**Este es el final.**

**Lamento haber matado a Sakura pero desde el principio esa era mi idea. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!!!**

**Pero en fin… Ya lo saben muchas gracias por su apoyo, Konoha Health no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, saben a quién me refiero:**

**Chelsea272**

**daneliz'**

**Nad-senpai**

**inmature-girl**

**Love and Dead**

**ktalicecullen**

**Valerii Hyuga**

**eva Uchiha**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**saku saku uchiha**

**GRACIAS.**

**Pero bueno, me voy y les aviso, que lo más probable es que le suba un epilogo, ya tengo la idea, solo me falta acomodarla, pero bueno ustedes digame en sus reviews por si quieren o no Epilogo.**

**Bueno me voy, muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Epilogo

_**Bueno, algunos me pidieron el epilogo de Konoha Health y aquí esta:**_

_**Antes que nada…**_

_**MUCAHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-OO-O-O-O**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Otro día más, es soleado como siempre. Me levanto perezosamente y me dirijo a darme una ducha. Me visto con un vestido, color blanco… como siempre. Recojo mi rosado cabello en una coleta y me dirijo a ver Tai, mi hijo… mío y de Sasuke.

Es increíble cuanto ha crecido, cuando lo veo no puedo evitar recordarte, cada día se parce mas a ti Sasuke-kun. Levanto a Tai de escasos cinco años y al igual que yo se viste de blanco. Y como todos los días, como ya nos es una costumbre a ambos, nos dirigimos fuera de la casa, a aquel lago hermoso, al final del jardín. Dejo que Tai corra y juegue mientras yo me siento a la orilla del lago y te observo.

La cristalina agua me permite la visión de ti. Como todos los días después de _mi muerte,_ estas en la oficina, ya casi no sales de ella, probablemente te duela enfrentarte a la verdad… _ya no estoy ahí._

En tu oficina entra un rubio escandaloso, gritando quien sabe que cosas, Naruto. Solo el logra arrancarte unas pequeñas sonrisas, con algunas de sus bromas. Aunque hasta yo puedo percibir que el brillo de los ojos de Naruto, ha desaparecido. Eso me enfurece. Tiene a su pequeño hijo, tiene una hermosa esposa, tiene un gran trabajo, tiene una maravillosa vida. ¿Por qué ha de estar triste?

_-Porque tú no estás, mami-_

Me distraigo al oír a Tai. El observa la imagen que yo antes contemplaba.

_-Están tristes por qué no estás ahí-me dice él._

Sonrió y acaricio se cabeza. Desde pequeño ha sido muy inteligente, justo como tu… Sasuke-kun. Me siento sola, me haces falta, pero con Tai aquí, siento que tengo una parte de ti conmigo. Agradezco la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Atraigo hacia a mí a Tai y lo acuno entre mis brazos, mientras ambos te miramos. Como todos los días, sales de tu oficina hasta tarde, cuando estas lo suficientemente cansado para llegar a casa y dormirte, sin tener que pensar en que nadie despertara junto a ti, o en que el llanto de un bebe te despertara a media noche. Porque te resignaste y esperas con ansias el momento en el que puedas unirte a nosotros.

Te veo salir del enorme edificio de Uchiha Sent como siempre, cabizbajo. Miro hacia mis brazos, donde nuestro hijo reposa dormido. Sonrió y lentamente me levanto.

Me agacho un poco hacia el lago _– Te amo Sasuke-kun-_ susurro. Alzas tu cabeza hacia el cielo y como si pudieras verme, sonries. Sonries como hace años no lo haces, sonries con sinceridad. Te acompaño en la sonrisa y me meto a la casa, dejando a Tai en su cama. Me dirijo a mi cuarto, observando la cama matrimonial y sonrió amargamente, se que algún día llegaras a ocupar el lugar vacio. Estaba dispuesta a recostarme, cuando sentí una punzada en el pecho que casi me hace perder el equilibrio. Como por presentimiento, corro hacia el lago.

Vas a toda prisa en tu auto, la sonrisa con la que te deje, estaba siendo reemplazada por pequeñas lagrimas que bañaban tus mejillas. Puedo sentir tu desesperación, puedo sentir tu tristeza y miras hacia el frente, cerciorándote del barranco próximo. Pero sueltas el volante sintiendo que ya no puedes más y te dejas vencer por la tristeza y la soledad… y te dejas morir.

Caigo de rodillas frente al lago, observando tu auto caer por aquel barranco y sé que tu estas ahí, adentro, sufriendo cada golpe, cada volcadura, llorando, llorando como yo lo hago ahora, porque me duele tu sufrimiento, pero sé que piensas que es mejor morir que seguir así y tal vez sea verdad.

Mis lagrimas salen sin control por mis ojos y los cierro evitando ver el terrible accidente por el que estas pasando, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estas muriendo dentro de tu auto. Tratando de creer que solo es un simple sueño.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, y observo a mí alrededor. Mi habitación blanca, mis sabanas blancas, mi vestido blanco, mi pequeño hijo dormido a mis pies. Y me calma saber que solo fue una pesadilla. Trato de reincorporarme pero algo me lo impide. Dirijo mi vista a mi cintura, donde siento la obstrucción.

Mis ojos se empañan de lágrimas mientras veo tu brazo rodear mi cintura. Tu cálido cuerpo descansando junto al mío, junto a nuestro hijo.

_-Sasuke-kun-susurro entrecortadamente._

Tus ojos se abren lentamente, mostrándome tus mundos negros y sonrió entre sollozos cuando me observas con esa mirada cargada de amor.

-_Ya estoy aquí amor-susurras a mi oído mientras me abrazas._

Y me invade un paz interior y siento mi corazón rebotar de felicidad.

_-¿Mami?-llama adormilado Tai._

Al ver a su padre junto a mí, sus ojos se iluminan y se lanza a abrazarlo. Sasuke me mira confuso y yo asiento.

_-Nuestro hijo-le digo._

No puede evitar las lágrimas al estrechar a Tai y prontamente me uno al abrazo, estando juntos los tres, juntos…

_-Juntos sin importar como-exclama Sasuke. Yo sonrió y aprieto el agarre._

…_**Juntos sin importar como…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-OO-O-O-O**_

_**Ahora sí, el final, la verdad iba a cortarlo en la parte en la que Sasuke sonríe mirando al cielo, pero me dije a mi misma:**_

"_**No seas maldita, haz al pobre de Sasuke-kun feliz"**_

_**Y bueno ahí están los resultados de mi bondad.**_

_**Como siempre, ojala les haya gustado este pequeño epilogo.**_

_**REVIEWS???????**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**^_^**_


End file.
